


All I want for Christmas

by darkprincess64



Category: Bumblebee - Fandom, Ironhide - Fandom, Maggie Madson, Ratchet - Fandom, Sam witwicky - Fandom, Transformers, Will Lennox - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkprincess64/pseuds/darkprincess64





	1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hello people here is a story I came up with after watching the transformers movie for what could possible be the 100th time. Love the movie, love the cartoon, and just plain love everything about the Transformers.

Summary: It's the autobots first Christmas and Sam, Will and Maggie decide to spend Christmas with their new friends and family

Warning: Swearing and Human/Autobot romance

Pairings: Sam/Bumblebee, Will/Ironhide and Maggie/ Ratchet

Disclaimers: The plot I guess that's really about it!! What a shame. Oh and if the intro sounds crap don't worry the story will be much better I promise.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Introduction

Sam

It was amazing how quickly a person's life could change after one car ride, although Sam would not have had it any other way. That single car ride had changed not only Sam's life but also the lives of several other people, Sam had seen things that other people couldn't even imagine and at one point had looked death in the face when he had come face to face with Megatron.

After the battle had ended Sam had returned home with a new group of friends both Humans and Autobots, including one particular yellow autobot who had asked to remain by Sam's side. Oh and lets not forget totally hot girlfriend he had acquired.

That had been almost six months ago and things had gone back to normal, or as normal as they got when your car was actually a giant alien robot who had helped save the earth. Sam still kept in touch regularly with the other Autobots and humans he had made friends with on that day. There was just one thing that had changed and that was that the girlfriend he had acquired was no longer in the picture.

They had tried to make it work…well Sam and tried to make it work he wasn't sure about Mikaela. Sam had tried really hard to be the boyfriend that Mikaela wanted but in the end there was no hope for their relationship, they were too different. Mikaela was indeed the 'jock concubine' Miles had made her out to be and Sam didn't think that, that would ever change. They had lasted two months before the relationship which had been rocky to begin with had completely fallen apart, and within a week of the relationship ending Sam had found Mikaela back in the arm's of Trent. That sight had stung worst then the breakup originally had on him and Sam had arrived home from school that day to find two new emails from both Maggie and Will telling him that he was better of without Mikaela and if he wanted to talk to give them a call….Apparently news spread fast amongst Autobots.

After the breakup with Mikaela; Sam had found himself spending increasingly more time with the yellow Autobot which was also his car. Sam would often be found sitting either on the hood of his car or sitting in the back seat doing homework when he and bumblebee weren't doing anything. Sam would sit up to all hours of the night talking to Bumblebee about anything and everything he could think of and on more than one occasion had been woken up by his mother who would tell him off for falling asleep yet again in his car.

His relationship with Bumblebee had started out being purely friendship but now he wasn't entirely sure. There was something their, something that properly shouldn't be their because of the whole human and giant robot thing, but regardless there was. It had begun simply enough worrying about whether or not bumblebee got bored whilst waiting for him as school, until he found out that the yellow bot was a fan of War Craft and Halo and spent his time playing the games whilst waiting for Sam to finish. Wondering if Bumblebee got cold whilst sitting in the driveway during the night and what seemed to be a need to spend as much time as he could with his car.

He wasn't sure when friendship had become a crush or when it had continued to grow stronger but it had and Sam was happy to admit that he wasn't the only one having the same problem as he was. One human falling for a giant robot which also happened to be his guardian was one thing but three humans falling for their guardians was another, both Will and Maggie had found themselves in similar situations with their respective guardians Ironhide and Ratchet.

************************************************************************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Well that was just a quick intro into my next story chapter 1 up soon. Sorry if it sounds crap.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Hello people here is a story I came up with after watching the transformers movie for what could possible be the 100th time. Love the movie, love the cartoon, and just plain love everything about the Transformers.

Summary: It's the autobots first Christmas and Sam, Will and Maggie decide to spend Christmas with their new friends and family

Warning: Swearing and Human/Autobot romance

Pairings: Sam/Bumblebee, Will/Ironhide and Maggie/ Ratchet

Disclaimers: The plot I guess that's really about it!! What a shame. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1st December 2:55pm

Sam sat sleepily in his seat in the back of the class room waiting for the bell to sound which would let the students know that the holidays would begin and wouldn't start again until the following year. (I am an Australian so I am unsure when the School holidays start and end in America, Sorry) The clock located on the wall actually looked as if was going backwards, Sam groaned covering his face with his hands. He had been looking forward to these holidays for weeks, it had been decided that since it would be the first Christmas the Autobots had ever taken part in; Will Lennox, Maggie Madson and himself would spend Christmas with them.

It had taken some work on his parents but they had finally relented and given him permission to spend Christmas with the alien robots but only after Will had visited and explained that he would be their for the entire month along with Maggie. Captain Lennox had purposely left out the part where he was already living with the Autobots after he and his wife had separated- from the information Sam and Maggie had forced out of Will they had only separated because Sarah felt that Will needed some time away from both his family and battle in order to straighten things out after what he had been through- Both Sam and Maggie agreed that there was something the Captain wasn't telling them but they weren't going to push him just yet.

2:58pm

Sam had given up staring at the clock and let his eyes wonder around the room, big mistake sitting tow rows in front of him and three to the right sat Mikaela and Trent. Trent was running his fingers up and down Mikaela's whilst she was whispering in his ear; Sam nearly gagged at the sight.

2:59pm

Besides Sam, Miles was busy doodling on his text book trying to waste as much time until the final bell rang at 3:00pm. Sam smiled at his best friend who had reacted to the giant alien robots as if they were the coolest things in the universe. Miles had been full of questions which the Autobots had been more than happy to answer.

3:00pm

At 3:00pm on the dot the Bell sounded and Sam was out of his seat in record time he made his way out the door, after collecting his stuff from his locker and saying goodbye to Miles, Sam sprinted down the hallway and out into the parking lot.

"Hey Buddy" Sam greeted running his hand over the hood of his car; Bumblebee chirped happily and opened the driver side door for his human. After jumping in and chucking his stuff in the passenger seat the two set off.

"Ok, so a quick stop of at home to get my stuff, say bye to the parentals and off we go" Sam commented happily as he petted the steering wheel, pulling out of the parking lot Sam took a last look at his school until the following year, his attention was caught by Mikaela and Trent as they made their way towards Trent's car. Bumblebee gave a disapproving growl and drove off.

The drive home was short and consisted of Sam telling Bumblebee of all the things that they could do whilst they spend the next month at the Autobots secret base. Sam decided to leave out the part where he hoped to confess his feelings for the small yellow bot.

Arriving home Sam was greeted by his mother who promptly went into lecture mode.

"Now have you packed everything, Are you sure you packed everything maybe I should go and check…. Now you are going to be away for a while are you sure you have everything you need and are you sure you won't get homesick. Cause if you do just come straight home…"

"MUM" Sam yelled catching his mothers attention mid sentence.

"Yes I have everything; I will be fine I will not be on my own remember!"

"Oh yes, I know but *Sob* this will be the first Christmas you will have spend away from us" Judy sobbed

"Oh mum, don't cry its ok, I will be fine, I will call you every second day" Sam announced trying to get out of the strange situation, Bumblebee; Sam had noticed had already retreated to the garage.

'Thanks Bee, leave me to fend for myself' 

"JUDY, JUDY would you let the boy go, he is only going away for a while he will be back" Ron said approaching his wife and pulling her away from their son. Sam took the opportunity to slip away and make his way to his room to collect his stuff, after double checking to make sure that he had everything Sam made his way back downstairs and outside, Sam spotted his parents entering the garage and quickly made his way over.

"If you hurt my son I will kick you ass, I don't care how big you are" Judy was scolding Bumblebee in full lecture mode and Sam decided he should properly step in before things got too out of hand.

"Ok mum, I am ready to go, leave bumblebee alone I will be fine" Sam spoke up dragging his parents attention away from the Autobot, Bumblebee shifted in relief as Judy and Ron turned their attention to their son.

"Take care of yourself, Call at least three times a week ok" Judy said hugging her son

"Yeah, yeah let him go Judy he is a big boy" Ron said pulling his wife away "Have fun, behave ok" Ron said

"Will do dad" Sam replied as he lifted his Suitcase and placed it in the back seat of the yellow Camero.

6:00pm somewhere in the middle of the desert

Typical where else do you put a top secret Autobot base but in the middle of nowhere Sam through as he looked around nothing but sand and rocks. Bumblebee drove towards an abandoned building, once entering bumblebee made some high pitched noises and the next thing Sam knew they were descending in what to Sam looked to be the biggest elevator in history. According to Bumblebee it took 40.33 Seconds to reach the base and when the doors opened Sam was greeted by Optimus Prime who stood at the entrance.

"Sam, Welcome to the Autobot base" Optimus Prime said stepping back to allow the two to enter, Sam climbed out of Bumblebee and took his suitcase then took a couple of steps back to allow bumblebee to transform. No matter how many times Sam witnessed the transformation it never ceased to amaze him.

"Hey Sam"

Sam turned and spotted Will and Ironhide walking down a large corridor. Well actually Ironhide was walking the Captain was perched on the larger Autobots shoulder.

"Hey Will….Ironhide" Sam greeted waving to his friends, Will waved back whilst Ironhide merely grunted in greeting.

"I will leave you to get settled, all of us Autobots look forward to celebrating Christmas with you" Optimus said nodding to his fellow Autobots and waved to Sam and Will before turning and walking down another hallway.

"Glad you could make it, we were getting worried that your parents had changed their mind" Will said from his position on Ironhide's shoulder

"At one point I through my mum might have just changed her mind" Sam replied

The two humans shared a laugh before Will repositioned himself into a more comfortable position.

"Well grab your stuff Sam and human base is about 4km in that direction" Will said making a quick hand gesture in the direction behind him.

"4km…how big is this place" Sam stuttered out

"The Autobot base extended exactly 14.8Km in every direction from where we are standing" Ironhide confirmed

"Wow" Sam replied

"Exactly" Will added

Sam turned to grab his suitcase only to find that it was now located in Bumblebee's right hand whilst the left was left open in front of him. Sam wasted no time in climbing into the offered hand and Sam quickly found himself perched like Will on Bee's Shoulder.

Bumblebee moved to follow Ironhide and the sudden movement caused Sam to slip and nearly fall of Bee's shoulder. Catching himself Sam repositioned himself so that he was sitting in the exact same position as Will.

"Is Maggie here yet?" Sam questioned

"Yeah she and Ratchet arrived around lunch time… Although if I were you I wouldn't take to her for a while she isn't in the best mood right now" Will said whilst trying to suppress a shudder.

"Why…. What happened" Sam pushed

"Maggie's suitcase… Skids and Mudflap curiosity and a pair of squashed $500 shoes…that's what happened"

"Ah" Sam said quietly.

It didn't take long for the four of them to arrive at the Human quarters. Just as they were reaching the entrance Ironhide and Bumblebee both winced as if something high pitched was hurting their hearing.

"What's up 'hide" Will asked concern laced his voice. Before Ironhide could respond both Will and Sam found themselves within hearing range of a very angry Maggie

" I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU NOT ONLY WHEN THROUGH MY THINGS BUT THEN DECIDED TO DISTROY A PERFECTLY GOOD NOT TO MENSION EXPENSIVE PAIR OF SHOES…..WHAT WERE YOU THINKING" Maggie screamed to which Sam and Will now understood both Ironhide's and Bumblebee's reaction. The sight before them would have left Sam laughing, but only if he was certain that laughing didn't endanger his life in anyway.

The twin robots Skids and Mudflap were currently taking cover behind a very uncomfortable looking Ratchet who shot them what could only be described as the Autobot facial expression for Help Me!!

"Hey Maggie" Sam yelled catching Maggie's attention allowing Skids and Mudflap to make a break for the exit and then down on of the many corridors.

"Hey Sam" Maggie replied calming down from her previous explosion. Bumblebee reached up and Sam hesitantly stepped onto the offered hand after being placed on the ground Sam walked over and embraced his friend.

"Why exactly did you bring $500 shoes to the desert in the first place" He asked

"Because it seamed like a good idea at the time" Maggie sighed. Will chuckled as he approached the two

"Ok…Ok now that Sam is here how about dinner"

"Sounds good" Sam and Maggie chimed at the same time.

"Whilst you three are having dinner, we have patrol" Ratchet spoke up moving so that he was behind Maggie

"Be careful Ratchet…try to avoid any power lines" Maggie said smiling up at her guardian, Ratchet reached down and used his pinky finger to nudge Maggie in the side.

"Behave you three, I don't want to come back and find a bunch of autobots hiding in a corner somewhere" Ironhide commented looking at Maggie before shifting his line of sight to Will. Will smiled up at the autobot and waved as Ironhide made to leave the room.

"Will be back soon Sam" Bumblebee spoke up bringing himself down to Sam's level. Sam reached up and ran his hand over Bumblebee's metal cheek.

"Have fun Bee" Sam replied. The three humans watched as their guardians left the room.

"So… what's for dinner" Maggie asked

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ###################### ###################### ############### ###########

So what do you think? Review's will be appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Hello people, Here is the next chapter thanks to all those who review the last chapter.

Summary: It's the autobots first Christmas and Sam, Will and Maggie decide to spend Christmas with their new friends and family

Warning: Swearing and Human/Autobot romance

Pairings: Sam/Bumblebee, Will/Ironhide and Maggie/ Ratchet

Disclaimers: The plot I guess that's really about it!! What a shame. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2nd of December

8:00am

Sam woke early the next day regardless of the fact that it was the first day of holidays he rolled on to his back and stared up at the ceiling, a small smile crossed his face as he stared up at the metal roof over his head. Sitting up in bed Sam looked around to room was small when compared to the rest of the base, although this room was designed for humans only. On one side of the room sat a wooden desk complete with laptop and internet connection. Next to his bed was a lamp and alarm clock resting on a dresser and across from the bed was a wardrobe- Sam had found out the night before that Maggie's was three times the size of his and Will and was mostly occupied by shoes- deciding to final get out of bed Sam pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt and made his way out the door.

Sam made his way down a long human size hallway into a large kitchen the ceilings were high enough that the autobots could access the room easily. Maggie and Will were already sitting in the kitchen Maggie being an early bird, and Will's army experience meaning that he was up at the crack of dawn every morning.

"Morning Sam, sleep well" Maggie asked taking a sip from her mug of tea

"Yeah I did thanks" Sam replied taking a seat at the table

"Coffee or Tea" Will asked turning away from the coffee machine a steaming cup of coffee held in his right hand.

"er... tea please" Sam sighed as he rested his head on the table, Will turned back to the coffee machine and filled a mug up with boiling water after adding a tea bag he placed the mug in front of Sam.

"Thanks" Sam mumbled taking a sip of the hot beverage "Are the others back yet?"

"Yeah they got back about an hour ago they are currently resting" Will replied downing half of the coffee in one gulp.

"While they are doing that we can go exploring" Maggie spoke up between mouthfuls of toast

9:00am

After breakfast the three humans lead by Will started out to look around the base. Large metal corridors filled the base all large enough that several Autobots could walk side by side down them. Will showed Sam and Maggie the different areas of the base including the medical bay and the weaponry room.

"How much further do we have to go?" Maggie spoke up as they left the weaponry room and down another corridor.

"We are only about half way through the base" Will laughed at the look on both Sam and Maggie's faces.

"Half way.... what do you mean Half way there is still more" Sam exclaimed looking at the corridor they had just been walking down.

"Ha ha yeah there is still more we can go back if you want" Will said in a calm voice

"Yeah let's go back" Maggie cut Sam off before he could open his mouth

"We need to invest in some rollerblades" Sam mumbles following Maggie back down the corridor

"Fuck the rollerblades I say we find the closest Golf course and we pinch one of the golf carts" Maggie stated smiling at Sam

"That would certainly make things easier" Will replied catching up to the others.

"Have you really walked the entire base Will" Maggie asked turning her attention to the man walking on her left side, Sam quickly turned his attention to the older man waiting for the answer

"No... I tried it once but ended up getting lost... I spent two hours trying to figure out what direction I was walking in... the only reason I found my way back was because Ironhide came looking for me" Will said trying very hard to look everywhere but Maggie's and Sam's faces who had broken out into very large smiles.

12pm

Walking back to the human quarters took longer than it should with the three human trying to come up with other ideas on how they making walking the base easier. Anything and everything was brought up and discussed from rollerblades to investing in jet packs. In the end rollerblades seemed to be the best and cheapest option for them to take part in the they made a note to ask their guardians about taking them to the closest shopping centre.

"There you are we were getting worried" Ratchet announced as the three humans walked into the kitchen. Ironhide and bumblebee turning in the direction the humans had just come in from

"We were just looking around" Sam spoke up making his way over the bumblebee who was standing the closest to the door they had just walked through

"How far did you walk?" Bumblebee questioned as he lowered his hand and waited for Sam to climb up.

"We only got about half way... Then we gave up and walked back" Maggie said as she and Will walked over the to Ratchet and Ironhide

"Gave up or got lost?" Ironhide snickered as he looked down at Will who was now standing by his side

"Gave up" Will glared up at Ironhide before turning his back on the large Autobot and looking in the opposite direction. Sam was sure that if Ironhide could he would have rolled his eyes at how his human partner was acting. Reaching down Ironhide quickly swept Will of his feet and into his hand and lifted him up so that he was in line with his shoulder. Will turned over in Ironhide's hand and quickly crawled the distance onto Ironhide's shoulder and sat in what looked to Sam as a position that they took up regularly.

"How was patrol last night" Maggie asked taking Sam attention away from Will and Ironhide

"It was adequate, there were no disturbances and before you ask there were no incidents involving power lines" Ratchet informed them all though the last part was directed at Maggie.

"Good now I say we have lunch" Maggie moved over to the kitchen and began to pull out different size pots and pans. Sam hurried to go help and Ironhide reluctantly placed Will back on the ground so that he could go help.

4pm

After a filling lunch which consisted of chicken stir fry Ratchet announced that they should go up to the surface as humans were required to have at least an hour of Vitamin D everyday to stay healthy. That had been two hours ago and Sam was happily enjoying himself laying on Bumblebee's chest looking up at the sky whist bumblebee played different songs from his speakers.

To his left Maggie was sitting on Ratchets hand typing rapidly on her laptop with Ratchet leaning over her looking at the screen every so often helping her to program whatever it was that she was working on. Will was on his right and had taken up a similar position to Sam himself laying on his back on Ironhide's chest but unlike Sam, Will seemed to have fallen asleep in the warm afternoon sun.

"What are you thinking about Sam" Bumblebee asked his voice softly, Sam felt the question more than heard it as the vibrations jumped all over his skin causing his to shiver.

"How nice it is out here and how much fun we are going to have over the next month.... I am really glad that I am here bee" Sam smiled happily watching the clouds pass by.

"I am glad you're here to Sam" Bumblebee chirped happily the two lapsed into a comfortable silence and spent the rest of the day just enjoying each other company.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review please next chapter will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Hello people, Here is the next chapter thanks to all those who review the last chapter.

Summary: It's the autobots first Christmas and Sam, Will and Maggie decide to spend Christmas with their new friends and family

Warning: Swearing and Human/Autobot romance

Pairings: Sam/Bumblebee, Will/Ironhide and Maggie/ Ratchet

Disclaimers: The plot I guess that's really about it!! What a shame.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3rd December

1 am

From 9pm the previous day, straight after dinner the three humans Sam, Maggie and Will as well as the three Autobots Bumblebee, Ratchet and Ironhide had been sitting in the living room talking about different topics, topics which ranged from childhood to school and in Maggie and Will's cases University years. The current topic of the early morning discussion was bad break up stories; Sam who had only had one real relation in his life was more than happy to listen to the others and their discussion.

"Ok ...ok I had a boyfriend when I was 17 years old" Maggie started rearranging herself on Ratchet's shoulder "Now in Australia you get your probationary licence which basically means you can drive without supervision when you are 18 and that's only if you pass the test in the first place, and my boyfriend was 18 had a licence and a car so he took me everywhere much to my parents horror, and my boyfriend; Luke loved his car it was a Red Ferrari top of the range had every luxury you can imagine"

"You trashed the car didn't you" Sam spoke up from Maggie left

"I'm getting to that. Now my boyfriend was an asshole he was always cheating on me but at that point of time I didn't know that. We went out to a mutual friend's house for her birthday and from the moment we got there he was gone and off doing god only knows what. Now at the start it didn't bother me that much that he wasn't there but as the night went on and I still hadn't seen him so I went looking.

"Did you find him?" Ratchet asked moving his head so that he could watch Maggie

"Yeah I found him; he was in the spare bedroom in bed naked with two other girls"

"Did you kill him?" Will chuckled

"Trust me it did cross my mind, no I walked out of the house smashed in the driver side window of his pride and joy and rolled it into a lake."

"You rolled it into a lake" Ironhide asked seaming horrified at the idea.

"Yeah and until I got yelled at by my mum it was a good idea" Maggie continued on smiling up at Ironhide

"How much trouble did you get into?" Ratchet questioned

"I wasn't allowed to leave the house, with the exception of work and school until I was almost 19"

The conversation continued changing from different topics until Ratchet spoke up reminding them that it wasn't health for humans to go without sleep, and then proceeded to leave the room holding Maggie in the palm of his hand.

Will chucked and Sam tried to suppressed a laugh as they listen to Maggie complain about how she was old enough to take care of herself and Ratchets reply that he was older and by most human customs that meant that she should listen to him .

Will's chuckle was silenced by a look from Ironhide who held out his hand and waited patiently for Will to climb onto it and then left the room.

Sam smiled up at bumblebee and climbed up into the outstretched hand of his Camero. Together they made their way to Sam's bedroom and stood outside Sam's door just standing their enjoying each other's company.

"Sam" Bumblebee chirped

"Yeah Bee" Sam replied looking up at his autobot partner. Bumblebee was silent for a couple of minutes before speaking up

"Nothing...Goodnight"

"Night" Sam walked into his room and closed the door, he looked up at the room, he was sure Bumblebee was going to tell him something important but then stopped, Sam shock his head and started to undress he would talk about it later with Maggie and Will when they went shopping.

10am

Considering the time in which he went to bed getting up at 9am was nothing short of a miracle and Sam made a mental note to remember that it would properly be one of the only times it ever would. After taking 15 minutes to shower and get dressed he joined Maggie and Will for breakfast. By the time 10am a come around they were fed and on their way to the nearest shopping complex being driven Ironhide, it had taken a while to convince the weapon specialist to take them to the shopping centre and the only reason he had given in was because Will had said that they would just go wait out on the main road and get someone to pick them up.

The drive over was pretty quick considering how far they had to travel but Sam took not that even through the speed limit on the road was 100kmh Ironhide was quiet happy to sit on a not so fast 150kmh for most of the trip.

11am

After finding a parking spot and listening to Ironhide complain about how lousy Humans were at driving the three humans said good bye to the autobot (Will's good-bye included running his hand across the dashboard) the three humans made their way into the crowded shopping plaza, Christmas shoppers were everywhere all in a rush to get the best prices on Christmas gifts.

"Where should we start" Maggie started looking around "Keeping in mind that I have a $500 pair of shoes that I need to replace at some point"

Sam and Will glanced at each other before turning back to their friend.

"Ok we will get your shoes first but can u make it quick I don't want to spend the whole day looking at overprices shoes" Will spoke up

1pm

Two hours of looking at shoes and both Sam and Will were willing to call it quits and go back to the base Maggie had finally choose her shoes Sam had no idea why this pair was more special from all the other ones she had tried on. All he could say were that the shoes were red and looked like the last 20 pairs she had tried on. For the past 2 hours Will and Sam had spent the time being dragged around through the different department stores and were constantly fighting over which one of them got to sit in the husband chair.

"How about lunch?" Maggie said clutching the newly acquired pair of shoes.

"Sounds good" Sam and Will said together both thrilled that their next activity wouldn't involve Shoes. The three found a small cafe restaurant of to the side shopping centre and took a seat at a table of to the side where it was fairly quiet.

"Can I ask you guys a question" Sam spoke up after a couple of minutes

"You just did but you can ask another" Will reply and Maggie chuckled to herself.

"I...." Sam started and stopped

"Sam what's wrong" Maggie asked moving forward to take her friends hand

"I think ...I am in love with bumblebee.... I mean I know I had a crush on him and I told you guys that but it's stronger now and...." Sam cut himself of and sat back in his seat. Both Maggie and Will were silent for a moment.

"Say something" Sam said

"Can I get you anything" Came a voice from Sam's left, their stood a waitress holding a note pad and pen ready to take their order.

"Yeah I will have a green tea" Maggie said

"Coffee, long black, 3 sugars for me" Will said

"Hot chocolate for me" Sam added

"Ok it won't take long" The waitress turned around the walked away

"Well say something" Sam's voice broke the silence

"I am glad it's not just me" Maggie spoke up looking at Sam with a smile on her face.

"What... are you serious" Sam gasped out

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you guys about it but I thought you guys would laugh at me"

"When did you.... figure it out" Sam said a large Smile on his face

"A couple of weeks before we met you at the base... you"

"I figured it out the first night here"

The conversation was put on hold for a couple of minutes as the Waitress returned with their drinks and the three took time to enjoy their beverages before starting to talk again.

"You're being very quiet during all this Will" Started Maggie. Both looked over as Will and watched as the older man began to blush

"So how long have you known" Sam smirked and watched as the captain blushed even more.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Will replied going back to his coffee.

"Really cause out of the three of us you and Ironhide seem to be the most couple like" Maggie added taking a sip of her tea

"Maggie has a point" Sam pointed out "Most of the time he is carrying you around or you are sitting on his shoulder, oh wait that means he is still carrying you around"

"Yeah at twins told me that before Sam and I arrived Ironhide rarely left your side"

"It's not what you think....ok maybe it is...After I first met Ironhide there was something there, I don't know what, when he took me back to the farmhouse and I asked him to stay I was so happy that he was around, With Ironhide their I felt so protected and safe as if nothing could hurt me. We spent more time together as Sarah didn't want him near the house and we had a good friendship we got along really well. When Sarah and I started arguing about the amount of time I spent with him I realised that the friendship we had was no longer a friendship but something else. Sarah through I was suffering from stress from what had happened and I went along with her saying that that was what the problem was and she said I should spend some time away from the house... That actually made me happy, happy to go away with Ironhide and leave my family behind... It's so strange I don't like to be away from Ironhide for long periods of time and I am always the happiest when he is holding me and carrying me around the base." Will looked down at his coffee cup before bring it to his lips and taking a sip.

"So the bottom line is that you are in love with Ironhide." Sam said cheerfully, Will fixed Sam with a glare causing the younger boy to wince.

"If I say yes will you both drop the subject" Will muttered

"Properly not" Both answered, Will grunted and finished coffee in a single gulp.

"Where to now" Will spoke up changing the subject and getting up from the table. Maggie and Sam glanced at each other before downing their drinks and followed the older man out of the cafe

"Roller blades" Sam laughed walking in the direction of the closest sports shop. Will remained quiet for a couple of minutes before speaking up again once they were all trying on blades.

"Do you think this means I am gay?" Sam and Maggie were silent for a couple of minutes before they began to laugh.

9pm

The three humans accompanied by Ironhide arrived back at the base at 5pm each human carrying several bags which included to the Autobots amusement a pair of rollerblades each, Maggie made it clear as soon as she arrived back that if any autobot when near her new shoes, heads would roll. Sam had smiled happily as he revealed what was inside his bag which was filled to breaking point with different car washing equipment include different soaps, clothes and wax's and Bumblebee chirped loudly in joy at the thought of the activities the following day would bring.

11pm

Almost as if he was counting the time the very second the clock ticked over the 11pm Ratchet was up and lifting Maggie up from her seat and announcing that it was time for bed. Maggie didn't bother to argue and just let the medical Autobot take her to her room. Bumblebee lifted Sam up and they were followed by Will and Ironhide. Sam said goodnight to bumblebee before making his way into his room a smile on his face as he thought back to the conversation he had had earlier that day.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think Please review. Next chapter up soon


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Hello people, Here is the next chapter thanks to all those who review the last chapter.

Summary: It's the autobots first Christmas and Sam, Will and Maggie decide to spend Christmas with their new friends and family

Warning: Swearing and Human/Autobot romance

Pairings: Sam/Bumblebee, Will/Ironhide and Maggie/ Ratchet

Disclaimers: The plot I guess that's really about it!! What a shame.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9:30am

Sam was awoken by a loud pounding on his bedroom door, rolling over Sam slowly dragged himself into the sitting position, the door opened and Will and Maggie entered both dressing in loose fitting clothing.

"Ok Sam get up, its 9:30 in the morning and the Autobots want to know when they get their baths" Maggie said walking to Sam dresser and pulling a pair of tracksuit pants and a loose fitting top and she threw them at the boy.

"There already arguing over who gets to go first" Will added pulling out some socks and shoes for Sam to where, Maggie turned around and left the room followed shortly by Will. Sam wasted no time in jumping out of bed and pulling his Pyjamas off and pulling his clothes on he finished putting his shoes on and left the room and made his way down the hallway to the living area.

He arrived to find Maggie and Will standing around in front of the autobots talking and wait for him. Sam took a moment to taking in their appearances. Will was wearing a pair of faded cargo pants and a muscle shirt which showed off his body perfectly, the regulation army boots finished of his outfit. Maggie was dressing the ¾ length loose fitting pants and a red singlet top with an old pair of runners on her feet her long hair was tied back with the red and yellow ribbon.

"Ah Sam there you are" Ratchet spoke up spotting the younger boy, Sam moved forward towards Bumblebee who was shifting from one foot to the other in a method which Sam could only be described as excitement. Sam smiled up at the yellow bot and patted him on the leg Bumblebee chirped happily and bent down and picked Sam up and held him in the palm of his hand.

"Alright lets go" Will said and Sam turned his head and spotted Will sitting happily on Ironhide's shoulder as they made their way out of the living quarters and back through the Halls to the Elevator. Sam quickly realised that three Autobots could easily fit in the elevator together.

"Here Sam" Maggie said and she tossed a small package at him from Ratchets shoulder. Sam caught it and glanced down, within the package was Sandwich which Sam quickly opened and began to eat after saying a quick thanks. By the time they had reached the top of the elevator Sam had consumed the sandwich and had placed the rapper in his pocket. As Bumblebee took a step outside Sam covered his eyes and waited for them to adjust to the harsh light after a moment Sam was able to open his eyes and he looked around.

Will hadn't been kidding when he said that they were already arguing over who went first outside stood the twins Mudflap and Skids, Optimus, Sideswipe and a resurrected Jazz, the Autobots where not the only ones waiting on the ground by Jazz's feet and surrounded by buckets of soapy water stood Epps.

"Morning all" Epps said raising his hand, Sam smiled in return and waved after they had successfully resurrected Jazz with a shard of the All spark the Autobot and Epps had hit it off almost immediately and when it came time for Epps to return to work and normal life Jazz had happily followed him.

"Heard there was some washing going down and since I haven't had one in a while I brought this one along to give him the incentive." Jazz spoke up as a gently prodded Epps with his foot. Epps rolled his eyes and Sam laughed as Bumblebee lowered him to the ground, Maggie walked over and greeted their fellow friend with a hug and Sam swore he saw Ratchet rearrange his guns. Will slapped Epps and high five and the two men began to move the buckets to another location by the side of the building.

Before any of them could speak Skids and Mudflap and had fought their way forward and transformed into their alt forms and began to wait.

"Ok then" Sam stated before grabbing and nearby hose, after pointing the hose at mudflap he signalled Maggie to turn on the water on and began to hose the autobot down. From his left Bumblebee lit out a loud moan and Sam turned to face him with a smile.

"Don't worry buddy you will get your turn I promise and I will make it up to you" he added as he winked. Bumblebee made a series of happy noises and began to shift his weight from one foot to the other again.

It hadn't taken long for most of the autobots to get washed. Maggie and Sam tackled Mudflap whist Will and Epps took Skids, after the twins were done they took their leave and Sideswipe and Optimus moved forward. Sideswipe was easy enough to clean but due to Optimus size he took longer and in the end all four Humans were working on him.

Out of the corner of his eye Sam could see the four remaining Autobots shifting as they waited for their turns to be washed, Sam smiled as Ironhide's patients was beginning to wane, the weapon specialist was switching in cannons on and off as he waited.

Finally Optimus was done and the autobot leader thanked the humans and returned to the base.

"Ok you four" Maggie signalled for the other Autobots to come forward and all four transformed at the same time. Sam didn't care how many times he saw it the autobot transformation fascinated him. The autobots moved into position and each human approached his or her guardian. Sam was the first to start out with the hose and he took time to make sure he got every square inch of bumblebee before passing it on to Maggie who in turn passed it to Will and finally Epps.

Sam took extra care to ensure that Bumblebee was covered in soap and the Small bot in returned pumped out different tunes for them all to listen to. After a while he began to take requests for songs as he scanned the radio stations for the music he wanted. As Sam moved down to wash Bumblebee's tyres he notice that the bot seemed to flinch every time he touched a certain spot.

"Bee what s wrong" Sam asked concern in his voice

"Nothing Sam.... tickles" Bumblebee replied and Sam could help himself but poke the area again a couple more times. Sam stood back to admire his work and agreed with himself that there was no way to get anymore soap on to Bumblebee without including the interior. A cool breeze flew across the desert and Sam noted that he was almost covered in as much water and soap as Bumblebee was. Taking a few moments to look around Sam watched the others at work. Epps was working easily as Jazz was no bigger that bumblebee was, Maggie and Will were having a harder time as both their autobots were bigger but both had figured out ways around that problem.

Maggie had removed he shoes and socks and was currently standing on Ratchets hood and she cleaned around his lights and the roof. Will was working in a similar fashion standing on the Ironhide's back tray in order to clean the roof. Sam noted that all three were covered in water and bubbles and at some point Will appeared to have lost his shirt.

Picking up the discarded hose Sam turned back to bumblebee and rinsed the bot off. Once the soap suds were completely done Sam handed the hose to Epps and proceeded to dry Bumblebee of with some towels. At one point Sam had to lean across Bumblebee's hood in order to get to the windshield. The movement caused Sam t-shirt to ride up and Sam moist flesh meet warm metal. At that point Bumblebee decided to let out a purr of happiness and Sam tired to suppress a gasp and the blush that threatened to take over his face as the vibrations flew through his veins.

Sam took a moment to catch his breath before continuing to dry bumblebee off. Once that was finish with, Sam took out a can of wax and proceeded to rub it into the metal, Bumblebee chirped happily at the feeling of his human's body pressed up against his. Once Sam had finished his job he stood back and watched how bumblebee glistened in the light, Epps had also finished and was packing away the hose, Both Maggie and Will were finishing up Maggie was sitting on Ratchets roof finishing up with her waxing he legs were hanging off to the side and she was humming to herself and Ratchet as she went.

Will stood on Ironhide's bull bar reaching over to polish his frame, the hot sun reflected off both Ironhide's metal body and Will's sweat covered body, Sam noticed that as Will polished with one hand the other hand was stroking Ironhide's hood.

9pm

Sam sat back in his chair he was tired but happy, as fun as the day was his arms were beginning to ache, On his left Maggie had decided to flop over the couch and looked as if she was about to fall asleep Will was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed Sam wasn't sure if he was really asleep or not. Sam jumped as the sound of his mobile (cell) phone rang, rummaging through his pocket he winced as his remember his promised to call his parents. Glancing at his phone Sam's eyebrows knitted together that wasn't his parent's number.

"Hello" Sam spoke up

"Hey Sam" came a smooth female voice

" Mikaela!!!"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter up soon keep those reviews coming


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Hello people, Here is the next chapter thanks to all those who review the last chapter.

Summary: It's the autobots first Christmas and Sam, Will and Maggie decide to spend Christmas with their new friends and family

Warning: Swearing and Human/Autobot romance

Pairings: Sam/Bumblebee, Will/Ironhide and Maggie/ Ratchet

Disclaimers: The plot I guess that's really about it!! What a shame.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mikaela!!!! "

As soon as that name left his lips, Will and Maggie were up and on their feet staring at Sam, Sam held up hand to stop them from saying anything

"Yeah it's me" came the voice in Sam's left ear

"Ah....how are you" Sam managed out glanced at both Will and Maggie silently asking for help the two other humans glanced at each other before shrugging at Sam

"I have been better" She admitted and Sam's felt his stomach drop

"Is everything ok" Sam asked after a couple of seconds

"Oh Sam I have been such a fool, I took our relationship for granted I was such an idiot, I got back together with Trent and things were great but then we had a fight and we broke up and all I could thing about was you and how much I really cared about you... I want to give us another chance Sam" Mikaela finished in what sounded to be a single breath

"You want give us another chance" Sam repeated not realise what had just been said to him in front of him Maggie was shaking his head frantically and Will was repeating the word no over and over again.

"Yeah Sam I do we had something special and I want to feel that again" Sam twitched at the sappy words and looked at the others for help

"Do you mind if I came over to your place... we can talk some more" Mikaela added before Sam could say another word

"I am not at the house" Sam adding in a rush

"Oh... are you on a date then" Sam winced once again but this time at the loathing tone she used in that sentence

"No I am at the autobot base with Will and a Maggie" Sam hurried in saying

"Oh well do you mind if I come to you there where is it?" Mikaela questioned her tone was happy and light again

"Ah maybe we should meet should meet back home that would be the easiest thing to do...Ah we could meet at the park" Sam replied hoping that he wouldn't have to give her the location of the base beside the fact the Maggie would kill him for it, something in Sam's gut told him that giving away the location to his ex would be a bad idea.

"Oh...ok then we should meet tomorrow at 11am that way we could go to lunch after" she added

"Yeah ok I will see you them" Sam added in a daze over what was actually happening although from the look of shock on Maggie's and Will's faces they had figured it out

"Yeah see you them Sam, I love you" She said in a seductive tone

"Ok" Sam replied and hung up

"ARE YOU INSANE" Maggie screamed at him

"What's going on" All three humans turned their heads to the left (Maggie's and Will's right) as Ratchet, Ironhide and bumblebee walking into the room. All three humans stood in silence for a moment before Sam took the plunge and spoke up

"Mikaela just called she want to meet with me tomorrow for some reason" Sam added not exactly telling the truth. What could only be described as a frown appeared on bumblebee's face, Sam felt his stomach drop and his blood run cold as the frown turned into an upset look, instantly Sam was on his feet and running to bee side

"She said she just wants to talk, that's all bee I promise" Sam looked up at his autobot partner and after a couple of seconds the yellow autobot nodded and picked Sam up and began to walk from the room towards the humans bedroom.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10:30am

Sam sat in the front seat of bumblebee's cabin his hand lightly stroking the steering wheel as he tried to keep his frantic thoughts to a minimum, he was on his way to see his ex who apparently wanted to get back together, he could also clearly remember the upset look on bumblebee's face when he told him that they were meeting

Earlier that morning he had spoken to Maggie and Will, Maggie had proceeded to tell him off for not telling bumblebee the truth about Mikaela's intentions but then later on agreed that it was properly for the best. Will had told Sam to think carefully before he did anything with Mikaela and not to feel pressured to make a decision because it would make her happy.

Bumblebee and Sam arrived at the park at exactly 11am and Sam sat still for a couple of minutes not wanting to leave and by the way and autobot had failed to unlock the door he didn't want Sam to leave either.

"Well here goes nothing" Sam finally spoke and he heard the quiet clicks as his door opened

"I won't be to long" Sam said and before exiting his placed a soft kiss on the steering wheel and climbed out, with one last glace at the yellow Camero Sam turned and began to look for Mikaela.

It didn't take long to find his ex she had sat herself near the lake wearing a belt like miniskirt and what Sam guessed was suppose to pass as a top. As soon as she spotted him she was on her feet and she reached over to hug him, Sam froze under her touch and when she leaned in to kiss him he turned his head away to look at the water.

"How are you Sam" She asked as she once again sat back down

"Yeah I am ok... yourself" Sam replied sitting next to her and feeling as if he didn't belong in this picture.

"Have you given any thought to what we talked about last night" She asked moving so that she was almost hanging off him, Sam felt his mouth turn dry and he tried to swallow he opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out

"Cause I think that we could be the perfect couple, who cares about Trent I can't believe I went back to that jerk, you and I belong together" She lent up and push her lips against his trying to bring about a response of some sort. Sam pulled away instantly and pushed her away before standing and taking a couple of steps away.

"What is your problem?" Mikaela exclaimed standing and looking mad

"I....I don't love you.... I like someone else" Sam answered turning to look her in the eye

"You like someone else" Mikaela asked as if she had never considered the situation to ever happen and Sam frowned at this tone.

"Yeah I like someone else" Sam replied feeling and looking pissed

"Oh...is it someone I know" Mikaela question her voice full of loathing

"So what if it is" Sam shot back not liking where this conversation was going to end

"Who is it? Is Maggie?" Mikaela accused

"No it's not Maggie and it is really none of your business who it is" Sam snapped back

"Fine, Fine I was willing to give up Trent for you Sam, and now you turn around and say that you like someone else" Mikaela's hand flew up in to the air as if trying to get her point across of what a terrible loss she had given up for him.

"Well why didn't you stay with Trent then. By the sounds of it your both deserve each other" Sam finished wanting to get away from Mikaela as soon as possible

"I can't believe that I thought we should get back together, you are nowhere near good enough for me"

"Well them why don't you go back and be Trent's little bunny then" Sam snapped quickly losing his patients for the situation.

"Well maybe I will?" Mikaela shrieked she turned on the spot and marched off. Sam remained where he was trying to calm down before he returned to bumblebee. Sam slowly made his way back to Bumblebee and climbed into the front seat and rested his head against the steering wheel

"Sam is everything ok" Bee voice filtered through the cabin

"Yeah bee everything's fine" Sam replied and lent back against the head rest

"Let's go home" He added.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1pm

"WELL" Both Maggie and Will pounced on Sam as he entered building; Sam offered them a small smile as bumblebee walked over to join him.

"We talked, we fought and she stormed off, that's about it really" Sam answered as he was pushed onto a couch by Maggie who took the spot beside him as Will perched himself on the arm of the couch.

"What was the fight about?" Ratchet asked crouching down to join in with the conversation, Ironhide had also approached but he looked off in another direction pretending not to care what was happening.

"About how she had left Trent so that she could be with me again and I told her that I wasn't interested and then she went on and on about how I wasn't worth it" Sam finished and lent back against the couch. Bumblebee let out a series of angry noises at the idea that Sam wasn't worth it

"Well screw her" Maggie spoke up "it's the other way around she not worth it not you" she added

"Maggie's right Sam, just forget her" Will added patting Sam on the shoulder

"Yeah I know" Sam smiled at his friends

"Let's get lunch and plan the rest of the day"

8pm

"Ohh" Maggie cried out in pain as she managed to sit on the couch stiffly, Sam properly would have laughed had he not felt like he had been run over repeatedly by Megatron; he rearranged the heat pack that was resting on shoulder trying to sooth the sore muscles. Unlike him and Maggie, Will hadn't made it to the couch and was currently laying flat on his back with an ice pack pressed to the side of the face; Sam couldn't help but smile as he remembered Will managed to get that particular injury. He and other had decided that after lunch that they would test out the rollerblades, which had been their first mistake.

As if it wasn't dangerous enough to be skating around in a building which was completely made of metal and therefore wasn't much traction to stop once movement on wheels were achieved adding a group of autobots in the mix and it was downright suicidal.

Will had received his injury when he had skated full speed around a corner and straight into Ironhide's leg, other injuries were caused by slamming into walls and doorways and Maggie had managed to get a nice looking bruise on her right hip after throwing herself sideways to avoid running in to Ratchet, who had promptly told her off for doing something so dangerous and had refused to leave until Maggie took the skates off. Sam was actually glad that that had been the end of that activity they could all be in worst condition then they already were if Ratchet hadn't stopped them.

The autobots including Optimus entered the room and made their way over to the humans, Ironhide crouched by Wills side and poked to the arm holding the ice pack until the human removed it showing his guardian the damage. Ironhide let out a hiss at the sight and Sam glanced over, half of Will's face was black and blue and Sam could see a slight imprint of Ironhide's leg on his cheek.

Maggie muttered something about needing a long hot bath which sounded really good right about now and Ratchet moved forward to pick her up.

"Sam would you like a bath too?" Bumblebee asked looking at his human

"yeah that sounds good" Bumblebee picked Sam up and made his way over to the boys own personal bathroom, Sam had always wondered why the bathrooms were so big and the roof so high up but as bumblebee walked into it he really couldn't have cared less.

After filling the bath with hot water, Sam began to undress only to realise that bumblebee was still in the room and watching him

"It there a problem Sam?" bee questioned

"N...no not at all" Sam blushed and finished removing his shirt followed by his pants and boxers before being helped into the bath by Bumblebee when Sam figured out that it hurt too much to lift his leg that high to get in. Sam stayed in the hot water for about half an hour with bee watching his every move in order to make sure he didn't end up hurting himself. After that Sam stiffly stood up and bumblebee helped him out of the tub and handed him a towel, Sam blushed as he realised he was standing fully naked in front of the autobot and quickly dried himself off with the towel.

Bumblebee once again picked Sam up and took him to his room for the night

"Get some sleep Sam"

"Thanks Bee, see you in the morning" Bumblebee nodded and ran his finger down the humans naked back causing him to shiver at the touch. Sam flopped on his bed and wondered what Maggie and Will were doing at that moment before drifting off to sleep he could ask them tomorrow.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review, would have been longer but I have to get ready for work soon

Next chapter up soon


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Hello people, Here is the next chapter thanks to all those who review the last chapter. I hope that everyone had a merry Christmas and a happy New Year, I am sorry for not updating sooner but between work, Christmas, New Years and my 21st time is really hard to come by

Summary: It's the autobots first Christmas and Sam, Will and Maggie decide to spend Christmas with their new friends and family

Warning: Swearing and Human/Autobot romance

Pairings: Sam/Bumblebee, Will/Ironhide and Maggie/ Ratchet

Disclaimers: The plot I guess that's really about it!! What a shame.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8am

Sam woke early the next day, for a couple of minutes he remained motionless just staring off into space rolling of onto his side, Sam quickly realised him mistake as his muscles protested to the movement and began to ache, Sam froze while he waited for the pain to pass and after a few minutes decided that is was safe enough to get up. He slowly made his way over to his door and with a lot of effort manage to open the door.

After slowly making his way over to the lounge area Sam meet up with Maggie who was sitting on the couch with a piece of toast in one hand.

"Morning" Sam muttered as he let his body drop onto the couch next to her

"Morning, how do you feel" Maggie managed around a mouth full of toast

"Like I have been hit by a steamroller, you?" Sam replied

"Same... Well if we feel bad imagine how Will feels right now" Maggie said making a face at the thought

Sam winced, Will face had looked bad last night it was properly worse now

"Hey Maggie....ah what happened last night after Ratchet took you to have a bath" Sam asked not quite sure how to word the question he wanted to ask.

From the corner of his eye Sam could see Maggie watching him carefully as if she wasn't sure whether or not she should tell him.

"I mean did he stay with you during your bath.... because Bumblebee did...with me" Sam spoke again trying to make Maggie feel like she wasn't on the spot

"Yeah he did" Maggie replied with a sigh almost like one in relief

Last Night

After muttering something about wanting to have a bath, Ratchet walked to her side and picked her up in one hand and left the room.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned as Maggie rearranged herself so that she wasn't putting any weight on her left hip

"In a bit of pain but nothing drastic" Maggie smiled up at him

"Well I detect no broken bones in your body; I believe you will be in a bit of pain for a couple of days but you should be fine once the swelling and the change in colour vanishes. "

"Thanks Ratchet" Maggie replied even though she had a pretty good idea what was going to happen over the next few days, being a human was troublesome sometimes.

Maggie waited for Ratchet to set her down outside her bathroom and then leave, but instead he walked into the room with her and set her down beside the tub. With a great deal of care and concentration Ratchet turned the taps on and let the water fill the tub. After Ratchet was happy with the height of the water as well as the temperature he turned off the tap and signalled Maggie to get into the water.

Not really sure what else to do Maggie began to strip keeping her back to Ratchet as she removed the last piece of clothing before getting in the water. She had to hand it to Ratchet he could make the best bath she had ever had in her life, the water was the perfect temperature. 

Slowly as if not to startle her Ratchet placed his index figure in the water and gentle prodded her bruised hip testing the area for any further damage. Maggie watched the medic curiously, as her guardian inspected the area.

"Other than the bruising their appears to be other damage, be careful for the next couple of days and try not to bump the area on anything." Maggie could only nod as she sat in the water. 20 minutes later Maggie stood up slowly with the help of Ratchet after getting dressed she was once again in Ratchets hand as he walked with her to her room. After placing her on the ground Ratchet stood to his full height and looked down at the human

"You are very beautiful Maggie" He said before turning and walking way before Maggie could get around to saying anything. Maggie entered her room stunned and blushing a bright red that woulod put most cherries to shame.

Present

"Weird but I thing he was just trying to make sure that I was alright after what happened" Maggie again spoke looking over at Sam

"Yeah that about what I think Bumblebee was doing to and yeah it was weird" Sam replied moving so that he was now lying down over his side of the couch. The two kept up a steady flow of conversation until Ironhide walked into the room carrying Will who appeared to be trying to hide his face. Ironhide who was either oblivious or was ignoring his humans attempts to his face from the others placed Will onto a spare chair and after a quick warning to behave himself left the room.

"Morning Will" Maggie started leaning forward eager to have a look at his face. Will appear to be weight up his options on whether or not he could go through a conversation without letting the other see his face, an after deciding that it properly wasn't possible he turned to look at them.

"OUCH" both humans chorused as they looked at Will, although Sam had to admit that he didn't look as bad as he originally thought. Although the side of his face was black and blue most of the swelling had already gone down and other than the bruising his face was mostly normal,

"That looks painful" Maggie spoke leaning forward to lightly touch Wills face.

"Yeah it is, but it could have been worst, Ironhide to pretty good care of me last night" Will spoke as a blush lightly covered his face as he finished the sentence.

Last night

"You need to take better care of yourself Will" Ironhide exclaimed as he and his human left the others as they walked towards Wills personal bathroom

"Look I didn't know that you were coming around the corner ok, it could have happened to anyone" Will answered getting defensive the side of his face throbbed and Will wanted nothing more than to get his hands on some pain killers 

"But it didn't happen to anyone" Ironhide replied looking at his human. Will rolled his good eye and Ironhide chuckled as they entered the Bathroom. After setting the human now Ironhide bent down and sat on the ground while Will filled the bathtub, Will turned back around to see Ironhide watching him after a couple of minutes of watching each other Ironhide reached forward and prodded Will in the side pushing him towards the bath.

"Correct me if I am wrong but doesn't taking a bath include actually hoping in the water" Will watched Ironhide for another couple of seconds before turning and slowly pulling of his top, this was followed quickly by his pants and boxers. Will wasted no time in getting in the water and sitting down, he turned to watch Ironhide who had moved to sit beside the tub. 

The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Ironhide presented Will with a wash cloth before sitting back and giving the human a small amount of privacy. Smiling Will washed his tender face before taking a bar of soap and beginning to wash the rest of his body.

20 minutes later Will stood and took the towel Ironhide held for him. After drying off and pulling on a clean top and pants, Will was gently lifted off his feet and held a meter away from Ironhide's own face.

"Does it hurt much" Ironhide asked quietly his eyes focused on Will face

"Yeah a little" Will said trying to make it seem as though he was in less pain than he actually was and by the sound Ironhide had just made he didn't believe him. Will sat still as Ironhide reached forward with his free hand and with his index finger and gently touched the bruised side of his face. Will remained still as Ironhide stocked the side of his face and he allowed his eyes to close as he lent into the touch with a sigh

After about 10 minutes Will subconsciously moved his head to the side and pushed a soft kiss to the tip of Ironhide's finger, Ironhide let out the autobot equivalent to a sigh and slowly withdrew his finger.

"You should get some sleep" Ironhide muttered walking Will to his room and setting him on the ground.

"I'll see you in the morning" Ironhide said running his index finger across Will head before walking away. Smiling to himself Will turned towards his room and walked in.

Present

3pm

The day had gone quiet slowly as all three humans found that they were either in too much pain or too tired to do much that day. Instead they settled for watching movies and relaxing. At some point during The Dark Knight they were joined by Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Optimus and the twins and the six autobots and 3 humans continued to watch the movie.

11pm

By this point 3 movies, 4 boxes of pizza and 2 2L bottles of coke had been consumed, Sam and Maggie had found it hilarious when Will had called up to order the pizza and was trying to explain where their location was to the poor pizza maker. In the end Will decided that picking up the pizza would properly be easier and he and Ironhide disappeared for 45 minutes before retuning. By the time the third movie- Die Hard- was over Sam glanced around the room at the others.

Maggie had long since given up on sitting on the couch and instead rested on Ratchets shoulder claiming that it didn't hurt her hip as much. Will was sitting on Ironhide's left leg and was leaning on the Autobots hip and Sam himself was leaning against Bumblebee's chest with the autobots hands wrapped across his torso so that he wouldn't fall.

Even after the movies had ended both humans and Autobots continued to talk until they were final separated but not before being told that they would all be going out the next day by Optimus. Waving to each other the humans separate, planning to get up early the next day

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I know really short, but I am already planning the next chapter, its now just a matter of putting it all onto the computer. Up soon I promise.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: Hello people, Here is the next chapter thanks to all those who review the last chapter.

Summary: It's the autobots first Christmas and Sam, Will and Maggie decide to spend Christmas with their new friends and family

Warning: Swearing and Human/Autobot romance

Pairings: Sam/Bumblebee, Will/Ironhide and Maggie/ Ratchet

Disclaimers: The plot I guess that's really about it!! What a shame.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7am

Sam woke not exactly sure what had woken him, turning onto his side he came face to face with Bumblebee, letting out a high pitch scream Sam flew back of the bed and feel head first onto the ground, with his legs still entangled with the blankets on top of his bed Sam remained still trying to calm his rapidly beating heart while Bumblebee poked and prodded the blankets till they came free.

"Get up and get dressed, make sure to bring wear your swimmers" Bumblebee smiled down at Sam and left the room. Sam picked himself up of the ground and ran over to his dresser now glad that his mum had made him pack his swimmers.

After getting dressed and packing his towel, Sam left his room in a hurry and ran to meet the others. He found Maggie and Will in the kitchen, Will wearing a pair of camouflage board shorts and a loose fitting grey t-shirt, Maggie was dressed in shorts and a white t-shirt Sam could see her bikini top through her t-shirt. Sam himself was wearing his blue board shorts and a yellow top. Sam noted that Maggie seemed to be standing better than the day before and other than the discolouration Will's face looked normal. Sam himself was moving easier and most of his bruisers had healed well.

Optimus walked into the room followed by the other autobots, he walked over to stand in front of the humans.

"I hope you guys are dressed and ready" He said putting his hands on his hips the three humans nodded and stood up.

"Well we should get doing then" Ratchet said gesturing for the humans to follow

"Where are we going?" Sam questioned

"It's a surprise" Ironhide informed them. Sam ran over to Bumblebee who picked him up and left the room followed by the others. After getting up via the elevators all autobots transformed into vehicle forms and Sam climbed into the front seat and together they set off. Optimus lead the group followed by Ironhide and Will, Ratchet and Maggie and then Sam and Bumblebee, Sideswipe and the Twins followed behind having created holo forms so as to appear as if someone was driving.

9:00am

Sam glanced at the clock on Bumblebee's dashboard and sighed

"How much longer Bee" Sam complained looking out the window trying to figure out where he was, Sam wasn't even sure they were in the same state anymore.

"Not much longer Sam" Bumblebee muttered as he turned off the road, this caused Sam to sit up and look around. From his left Sam could make out Will sitting back in his seat with his feet hanging out the window as Ironhide drove. Sam smirked and looked around to try and find Maggie; she was sitting back in her seat eyes closed and singing alone to whatever song Ratchet was playing for her.

After another 10 minutes of driving the autobots came to a stop, Sam stepped out and was joined by the others looking around they discovered that they were in the middle of what park with a huge lake located in the middle. The area was completely deserted and the lushes green grass seamed to stretch for miles around the crystal clear lake.

"Oh wow" Maggie breathed out looking around

"What do you think" Optimus ask looking out over the area

"This is great, where did you guys find this place?" Sam questioned glancing at Bumblebee

"We found it whilst looking for an area to set up the base" Ratchet spoke up

1pm

The morning had gone off without a hitch the three humans had spent the morning walking around the park, autobots not far behind, Sam had to admit that the park was as Maggie had put it 'truly breathtaking' the area looked as if humans had never or hardly ever been to the area.

After taking a walk around the area Maggie decided that she had decided that she had found the perfect spot to catch some rays, she stripped off and found a nice place on the grass to lay down Sam and Will quickly followed her, they three humans spoke for a while relaxing in the sun and just enjoying themselves, not far from them the autobots sat and talked amongst themselves, Ratchet announced lunch and Maggie, Sam and Will each made their way over to their respective partners.

Lunch was a noisy affair, Sam sat on Bumblebee's lap eating a sandwich and watching as the twins argued and began to tackle each other trying to pin the other to the ground. Sam tried unsuccessfully not to laugh as Ironhide lashed out with his foot as the twins came to close to Will for the autobots liking. Sam's eyes meet Maggie who was resting on Ratchets arms she smiled at him and nodded her head over to Will who was being relocated to another location by Ironhide. By the time Sam was on his second sandwich Will had been relocated a second time, Maggie once and Bumblebee had proceeded to hit the twins when they came to close to him. Sideswipe had walked over some time ago to break the twins up but ended up pinned under both of them; Sideswipe then proceeded to 'Whoop ass' as revenge.

Optimus had vanished saying that he was getting something the humans would enjoy, he had returned with three one seater canoes and paddles. After arguing with Ratchet about the one hour rule after eating (Maggie did most of the arguing) the three humans each grabbed a canoe and slowly dragged it towards the lake.

2:30pm

Whoever said that canoeing was easy was sadly mistaken, Sam thought to himself as he dragged his soaking wet body into the canoe. Dragging the canoe into the water was hard and Sam had hoped that that would be the hardest part unfortunately getting in proved more difficult that Sam had hoped. After 20 minutes the only person to be able to get into one of the canoe's was Maggie who promptly stood up to claim victory only to the canoe flip over under her weight- This spectacle was greatly enjoyed by the autobots especially the twins who applauded Maggie and told her to do it again-. Finally getting in Sam tried to limit his movements to avoid fall back in the water; Maggie had gotten back into her seat and suck her tongue out at the twins when they told her to stand up, Will had not only gotten into his seat but was now moving about the lake with his paddle.

Once moving around the lake Sam could see how people enjoyed this after all the difficulty of getting started in the first place.

"How are you going Sam" Maggie asked rowing beside him

"Once you get started its good, getting started is the problem" he replied from his left Will chuckled, Still rowing Will allowed his eyes to scan the area around him taking in the sights, finally his eyes fell onto Ironhide. Will continued to watch his Autobot partner taking in every piece of metal that cover him, Will knew off by heart how every piece of metal moved when either the autobot was just walking around or during his transformations. Allowing his gaze to travel up the autobots face Will eyes were meet by Ironhide's own bright blue eyes, for a moment they watched each other not caring about anything or anyone else. Will was startled back to reality at both Sam and Maggie called his name; he turned only to watch his canoe slam into a rock and toss him into the water.

When he surfaced Sam and Maggie were lughing hysterically at him.

"Ha ha very funny" Will said in a deadpan voice

"Yeah it was" Sam managed out

"Where were you anyway" Maggie asked controlling his laughed long enough to ask.

"Just thinking" Will answered with a sigh, Both Maggie and Sam glanced over at the autobots who were sitting on the grass watching carefully, all except Ironhide who had stood up when Will went under

"Sure sure" they both chimed. Scowling at them Will took a big breath and vanished under the water

"Fuck where did he go" Maggie managed out carefully leaning over the side trying to spot her friend. Sam let out a not so manly yelp as his canoe was flipped over from underneath him. He landed in the water his arms and legs flying everywhere in an attempt to gain his balance. Sam surface spitting out a mouth full of water and frowning at Will, who merely shrugged and swam towards Maggie

"No...No stay back I say" Maggie yelled slapping the water with her paddle trying to get Will. Smirking will vanished under the water

"Crap Crap Crap" Maggie began only to be tossed into the water seconds later. War was called the moment Maggie surfaced and the three humans proceeded to try and drown each other listening to the encouragements the Autobots yelled from the grass.

A seise fire was called 30 minutes later and the three humans swam off in different directions to retrieve the canoes which had drifted off whist unattended. After 20 minutes of dragging then back to the side of the lake the humans found themselves in familiar arms.

6pm

Maggie gazed out over their surroundings with the sun setting in the background it was truly breathtaking view.

"Did you enjoy the day" Ratchet asked quietly, Maggie smiled she moved slightly from her position on Ratchets shoulder and rested her head against his own

"Yeah I did, thanks for bringing us here" Maggie whispered back, as silence fell across them Maggie could make out the quiet hum of the mechanics in Ratchets head

"I'm glad you had fun" Ratchets said, Maggie turned her head a placed a Kiss on Ratchets cheek before resting her head back against his face. Maggie smile widened as the mechanics in Ratchets head seamed to go into hypo drive by the sound they were making. Maggie looked over at the others; Ironhide was lying flat on his back with Will sound asleep on his chest, the weapon specialist was running his index figure up and down Will's back in a soothing manner. Sam was perched on Bumblebee's shoulder slowly falling asleep and Bumblebee played him some quiet music, letting her gaze fall back onto the view Maggie let out a sigh and snuggled closer to Ratchet intent on watching the sun set.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long had a bit of writers block but all good now. To all the Australians out there who may or may not read this as today it the first anniversary of the Black Saturday bushfires I just want to send a shout out to all those who not only lost loved ones but everything they owned that you are in my heart and I wish you all the best for the future.

Regards

Darkprincess64

Next chapter up soon


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: Hello people, Here is the next chapter thanks to all those who review the last chapter.

Summary: It's the autobots first Christmas and Sam, Will and Maggie decide to spend Christmas with their new friends and family

Warning: Swearing and Human/Autobot romance

Pairings: Sam/Bumblebee, Will/Ironhide and Maggie/ Ratchet

Disclaimers: The plot I guess that's really about it! What a shame.

8th of December

8am

Waking up to a panicked phone call from him mother was not the way Sam had hoped to start his day.

"IT HAS BEEN A WEEK AND YOU HAVEN'T CONTACTED US ONCE" his mother yelled at him causing Sam to flinch, in the back ground Sam could make out his father tell her to calm down.

"Sorry mum I have been busy I haven't had time to call" Sam said quickly trying to defuse the situation before it got worse.

"Well make time. We let you go and spend time with your friends the least you could do is talk to us and let us know how you are" Judy continued slowly beginning to calm down

"Your right I am sorry I will call more often and let your know that I am fine." Sam said rolling onto his back and covering his eyes with his free hand

"That's better. Enjoy your day your father and I are going shopping... bye honey"

"Bye mum" Sam said before hanging up, dropping his phone Sam laid still for a couple of seconds before getting up.

Sam walked into the kitchen and walked straight to the fridge, Maggie glanced up from her paper and smiled at him, he returned the smile before grabbing the milk and walking over to the cupboard to find cereal.

"So how's your mum" Maggie began not looking up. Sam froze and opened and closed his mouth a couple of times.

"Ratchet has all call's in and out of the base screened to make sure nothing is being traced" Maggie continued looking up and smirking at Sam

"She wasn't happy with me" Sam answered dropping into his seat

"So I heard" Will answered walking into the room

"Does everyone know about my phone call" Sam exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air

"We live with a group of highly advance robotic aliens who can hack into any computer and listen in on any phone call, what do you think" Will chuckled making himself a cup of coffee he then took a seat at the round table joining the others.

"A little privacy would be nice...wait if they were able to listen in on that phone call do you think they listened in on the one with Mikaela?" Sam questioned the shock evident on his face. Maggie and Will shared a quick glance with each other before focusing their attention back to Sam

"No one has said anything so either they don't know or they don't want to bring it up" Maggie offered trying to put Sam's fears to rest

"But it most likely the latter" Sam replied looking down at his hands

"Don't think about it besides if they are not going to bring it up don't worry about it besides it's not like the two of you are getting back together." Will added quickly trying to put the topic to rest.

"Getting on to a less depressing topic what are we are going to do today" Maggie spoke up setting her cup of tea on the table

"Well seeing as it is almost Christmas maybe we should make this place a little more festive" Will said going back for a second cup of coffee. "Before I left the house I grabbed some boxes from the attic that had some decorations in it" Will added taking his seat again

"Sweet that will save us a trip to the shops" Sam replied with a grin

"Oh...I was hoping to look at some more shoes" Maggie said looking crestfallen "We will go another day" She added before disappearing behind her newspaper. Sam and Will share a look of fear as memories of their last experience in a shoe store returned with a vengeance.

"I saw that" Maggie spoke up from behind the newspaper.

11am

Once breakfast the finished the three humans made their way over to Will's room where the older man proceeded to rummage around under his bed, Maggie sat herself cross legged leaning against the headboard and Sam took a moment to look around the room, the design was almost identical to his own with the exception of a large book case which was tucked up over in the corner. After a couple of minutes Will pulled two large dust covered boxes from their hiding spot and stood up wiping his equally dust covered hand on his pants.

"Wow Dusty" Maggie chimed looking down at the boxes

"Yeah Ironhide put up a fuss when I asked him if I could bring them with me. I had to promise him that I would wipe down his interior as soon as we got to the base before he even considered letting them near him" Will said before he proceeded to pick up the first box, Sam hesitated before picking up the second box and the two boys walked out of the room with Maggie bringing up the rear.

By the time made it into the lounge Sam had screwed up his face in an attempt to stop a sneeze which seemed determined to erupt.

"Blue Cows" Maggie said taking the box from him and placing it on the floor

"What?"

"If you feeling like you are about to sneeze you think about Blue cows you don't sneeze" Maggie replied simply

"Oh" Sam replied looking over at Will who shrugged

"Well let's get started shall we" Maggie said dropping to her knees by the first box the boys nodded before joining her and the three proceeded to pull of the tape that held the box together

Pulling the last piece off the three leaned over to get a better look...Silence filled the air before a crash and a several screams echoed throughout the base.

Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Sideswipe and the twins were busy working in one of the many labs Ratchet used. Some new Intel from Sideswipe had confirmed that there were a number of Decepticons in the surrounding area.

"We need to act fast and stop them before they cause any trouble" Optimus started rubbing the side of his head in frustration

"I agree the longer we leave them the more of a threat they become" Ratchet nodded

"Well then let's go and kick some Decepticons butt" Skids yelled enthusictically hitting Mudflap across the head, the other quickly turned and tackled his brother to the floor with a yell.

"That's enough" Ironhide snapped pulling the two apart and threw them to the opposite side of the room. "If we are going to be leaving how long will we be gone?" Ironhide added turning back to the rest of the group

"Translation... I don't want to be away from Will any longer than I have too" Mudflap added walking back over to the others before the smaller autobot found himself being thrown back across the room.

"You my friend a whipped" Skids added before he also found himself being thrown across the room into Mudflap. Ironhide turned and glared at Ratchet who was chuckling to himself

"Yeah, yeah like your any different" Ironhide snapped to the medic before crossing his arms across his chest. Optimus laughed as he watched the others interact, he had watched Ironhide careful during the time he had returned to the base he could see how protective the weapons mech was over his human and how everyday their bond was growing stronger. At the same time he had observed how Ratchet and Bumblebee had interacted with Maggie and Sam and concluded that their bonds were just as strong. The Autobot leader was sure that all the humans had to do was ask and their own personal guardians would do everything in their power to ensure that their request was fulfilled. Optimus's musings were put on hold as the sound of screaming filled the air

"WILL"

"MAGGIE"

"SAM"

"EWW" Maggie cried out as she stood on the arm of the chair shifted from one foot to the other, across from her Sam stood on the coffee table his hand over his mouth and blushing of embarrassment from the high pitched scream he had released only seconds before. Will was the only one still on the ground but he had taken refuge behind the couch. All three pairs of eyes were locked on the large black hair spider as it's slowly crawled away from the box. A loud crash echoed from behind them and the three humans turned as three autobots flew into the room.

"Will are you ok...what's wrong" Ironhide yelled adjusting his main cannon and looking around the room behind him Ratchet and Bumblebee stood weapons at the ready both looking frantic

"Oh my god" Sam whispered blushing redder he buried his face into his hands and refused to look at anyone. Will looked down at the floor pleadingly as is begging it to swallow him whole and Maggie scratched the back of her head

"Ha-ha sorry about that guys...er we are fine" Maggie spoke up scratching her nose

"What happened" Ratchet said moving forward still glancing around the room. From his position on the coffee table Sam moved one of his hands and pointed across the room all three autobots followed his finger till they all spotted the same small creature moving across the floor.

"A spider" Ironhide chuckled deactivating his cannon, Will let out a low moan as his pleading look at the floor became hateful. Bumblebee stepped away from other and walked over to Sam the yellow autobot reached out and stroked his index finger down the boy's spine humming gently in a soothing manner.

"Is everyone alright?" Optimus asked stepping into the room Sideswipe and the Twins hot on his heals

"Yeah Prime they are fine" Ironhide said holding his hand out for Will who hesitantly climbed up, Bumblebee was still trying to coax Sam into removing his hands from his face and Ratchet had lifted Maggie up off the chair and placed he back on the floor away from the spider.

"You mean to tell me that that little thing on the floor was what caused those screams" Sideswipe said pointing to the spider. Bumblebee chirped loudly as Sam pushed his face further into his hands

"That's enough" Ratchet said "How about we go outside for a bit and you can continue decorating later" he said down to Maggie who nodded and climbed up into his waiting hand.

5 pm

Maggie sighed as she shifted to stretch out her legs what had originally been a bit of time outside had turned into the whole day. Maggie leaned back against Ratchets chest, not that she was complaining she felt calm and at peace when she was with Ratchet.

"There is something important we need to discuss with you three" Ironhide spoke up breaking the silence. Will looked up at Ironhide tilting his head to the side encouraging him to continue

"Sideswipe has presented us with information regarding some Decepticons which need to be rounded up as soon as possible... the only problem is we don't know how long it will take for us to get them all it might be a couple of days or even a week."

From his position Will smiled up Ironhide "Take as long as you need"

"Will's right" Sam continued stroking Bumblebee's arm "We will be right here when you get back"

"When do you leave?" Maggie questioned rubbing her hand in small circles across Ratchets chest

"Some time tomorrow" Ratchet replied softly to which Maggie nodded before resting her cheek on the sun warm metal smiling and enjoying the moment.

Wow took longer than I thought, Sorry all next chapter soon

Regards

Darkprincess64


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: Hello people, Here is the next chapter thanks to all those who review the last chapter.

Summary: It's the autobots first Christmas and Sam, Will and Maggie decide to spend Christmas with their new friends and family

Warning: Swearing and Human/Autobot romance

Pairings: Sam/Bumblebee, Will/Ironhide and Maggie/ Ratchet

Disclaimers: The plot I guess that's really about it! What a shame.

9th of December

8am

Sam had been awoke by a loud knock at his door, he glared at his door for a moment before dropping his head back against the pillow and tucking the blankets under his chin, after a minute the knocking continued this time louder and more persistent. Sam sat up with a grunt and after throwing his blankets to the floor stomped over to the door, on the other side stood Will fully dressed and wide awake

"Your awake I hate you" Sam mumbled out running his right hand through his messy hair and ignoring the smug look on Will's face.

"Get dressed the autobots are leaving soon" Will said a hint of laughter in his voice. Sam's eyes grew wide as every last ounce of sleep vanished within a single sentence, spinning on his heels the bolted back into his room and began throwing clothes on.

Will rolled his eyes as the teenager rushed about his room he turned slowly and lent against the door frame as he waited for Sam to get himself together. Will looked down at his hands as he remembered Sam words about being awake, the truth was Will had been awake since 4am unable to sleep with the thought of Ironhide leaving him for any stretch of time. A small smiled graced his lips as he closed his eyes, he really was in love with Ironhide and that thought both excited and scared him.

Sam appeared a couple of minutes later dressed and read to start the day, the two men walked silently down the hallway towards the kitchen where Maggie was waiting for them.

"About time" She chimed looking tired "They are getting ready to leave" she quickly gestured for them to follow as she walked from the room.

The three humans arrived in the lounge room and made their way over to the autobots who were talking amongst themselves.

"We didn't mean to wake you so early but we detected a disturbance and it is best if we check it out as soon as possible" Ratchet explained getting down on one knee to lift Maggie up.

"That's ok Ratchet we were awake anyway" Maggie replied sitting herself in the palm of his hand.

Sam snorted as bumblebee sat opposite next to him and lifted the human onto his lap chirping happily as he ran his finger down his spine.

"I will miss you too bee" Sam replied to the mech unspoken plea.

"Take care of yourselves while we are gone... stay out of trouble" Ironhide lectured pointing a finger at Will whilst holding him in his free hand. Will lent forward and touched the finger that was being pointed at him

"We will be fine" he whispered stroking the finger. Ironhide froze for a moment before nodding.

10am

The good-byes had been quick since Optimus had been anxious to get a move on, that had been an hour ago and the three humans were sitting at the kitchen table discussing what their plans were.

"Well I would say we go somewhere but we don't have any transport" Will said taking a strip of his coffee.

"That's not exactly true; there is a car on the base we can use. Ratchet had me buy it so that the Autobots could have something to change so that they could blend in more" Maggie said looking uncertain

"Than let's go somewhere... have lunch and go Christmas shopping" Sam said placing his dishes in the sink

"Slight problem... the car is what you would call a piece of shit and I am not sure if it will even run" Maggie said getting up and gestured to the others to follow. After the short trip to the garage the three humans stood around the small two door car which was tucked in the corner.

"Wow it is a piece of shit" Sam said reaching forward to touch the car hesitantly almost as if touching it would cause it to fall apart.

"It's a 1970 Aston Martin V8, in quiet poor condition" Maggie said walking around to the other side of the car

"I'll say" Will said walking around Sam and trying the passenger side door, no one was surprised when the door didn't move. Will tugged harder on the door only to fall backwards the handle still held tightly in his hand.

"Whoops" Will said holding the handle up and inspecting it. Maggie rolled her eyes and opened the driver's side door taking a seat and turned the key experimentally

"You left the key in the ignition" Sam question standing beside Maggie

"Of course who is going to steal the piece of crap in the middle of the autobot base" Maggie said turning the key again, the engine struggled for a bit before giving out.

"Try again" Will said pushing the door handle back into place before stepping back and admiring his work. Maggie turned the key again and the car roared into life, she turned to the others and smiled.

5pm

The Trip was a disaster to say the least, Maggie collapsed onto the couch her shoes bouncing of the wall and laying in a heap.

"I think I am going to die" Maggie cried out rubbing her face, from the other side of the room Will grunted rubbing his sore feet, Sam appeared from the kitchen carrying 3 glasses of water.

Flashback

The drive to the shopping centre had started out well enough, from the base to the closest shopping centre whilst staying at the speed limit of 100kmh it would have taken just over an hour and a half. The Shit of a car had driven well until it was time to swap highways to head into town, at first the car had struggled making noises that a healthy car shouldn't make. One moment they were driving along an empty road and the next the right front side of the car dropped. Both Sam and Maggie reached out in order to brace themselves from the impact while Will hit the brakes and gripped the steering wheel.

Complete silence filled the cabin as all three human watched the front right tyre continued to roll down the highway.

"Huh" Maggie was the first to break the silence as she undid her seat belt and kicked the door open; Will and Sam glanced at each other before following her.

"Should one of us go and get the tyre" Sam questioned as the tyre finally fell onto its side

"Not much point; by the looks of it all the nuts and bolts are destroyed so we wouldn't be able to re-attach the tyre" Will said standing up

"Any of you have mobile phone reception" Maggie said glancing down at her phone

"Nope I have no cell phone reception" Sam emphasised smiling as Maggie glared at him.

"Neither" Will replied putting his phone back in his pocket

"Great so the car is a hunk of shit, we have no spare parts so we can't repair it ourselves; we have no mobile phone reception so we can't call for help. It about 46 degrees Celsius sorry 114.8 degrees Fahrenheit and there is no-one out here...now what." Maggie snapped kicking the car.

"We start walking" Will said reaching into the car and grabbed his wallet and a bottle of water

"You're kidding right...what we are going to walk all the way back to the base" Sam argued

"What are we going to do walk to the shopping centre get a lift then try to explain why we are being dropped off in the middle of no-where?" Will replied as he started down the road

"Well at least I am not wearing heels" Maggie sighed as she reached into the passenger seat and grabbed her handbag, Sam's wallet and two bottles of water. After a quick glanced at each other and the two follow Will into the desert, Sam didn't even wait 5 minutes before voicing his first complaint

"I miss Bee"

End Flashback

"Tomorrow we are not allowed to do lot of walking" Maggie spoke up

"Agreed" Sam and Will said together

"Well is you both excuse me I am going to take a bath, eat a sandwich and them Slip into a mini-coma...see you in the morning" Maggie said walking from the room

"Sounds good" Will said getting up and leaving the room "Night Sam" he yelled back

"Bee please come back soon"

Finally up will try a chapter from the autobots POV next


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: Hello people, Here is the next chapter thanks to all those who review the last chapter.

Summary: It's the autobots first Christmas and Sam, Will and Maggie decide to spend Christmas with their new friends and family

Warning: Swearing and Human/Autobot romance

Pairings: Sam/Bumblebee, Will/Ironhide and Maggie/ Ratchet

Disclaimers: The plot I guess that's really about it! What a shame.

10thof December

10am

"You aint nothing but a hound dog..."

"Bumblebee Shut up...You will blow our cover" Ironhide snapped at the smaller mech, Bumblebee shut off the music as he raised his hand trying to pacify the weapons expert.

"What cover, Ironhide there is no one out here but us" Ratchet said glancing around.

Ratchet took a second to take in everything around them, the Autobots were standing in the middle of the desert the closest human was 2 hours away and the closest satellites and electrical devices were 1 ½hours away. Doing a quick scan of the area determined that the only things out here were rocks, sand, trees, rocks, lizards, snakes, birds and rocks.

"Ratchets right Ironhide there is nothing out here, I am sure bumblebee was merely trying to lighten the mood" Optimus said stepping in between Ironhide and Bumblebee. Ironhide muttered something the others could hear before walking away

"Wow what's his problem" Skids said standing next to bumblebee

"I think he misses Will" Mudflap yelled out before taking a step behind Bumblebee when Ironhide froze before turning and walked towards some trees.

The autobots watched silently as Ironhide appeared to be inspecting one of the trees before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

"I think your right Mudflap he does appear to be in distress over being separated from Will" Optimus agreed keeping his voice low

"Ironhide and Will sitting in a tree KISSING" Skids and Mudflap chanted from their positions. Ironhide spun on the spot quickly activating his cannon and blowing the tree he had been previously inspecting into smithereens.

"And you were complaining that Bumblebee would give away our positions" Ratchet argued folding his arms over his chest

"Well like you said there is nothing out here" Ironhide counted mimicking Ratchets posture.

"All right All right, both of you stop it" Optimus said stepping in between the two

"We are here on a mission and we can't afford to be distracted" he continued

"Optimus is right the quicker we get this done the quicker we can return" Sideswipe said stepping forward.

"Do you really miss him that much?" Ratchet questioned looking curious but with complete understanding towards his fellow autobot. To his left Bumblebee began to shift from side to side nodding and looking nervously at his feet. Ratchet took a moment to observe the younger Autobot who appeared to be as torn up -but clearly dealing with it better- than the weapons expert.

"Don't you?" Ironhide countered and Ratchet found himself nodding in agreement

"You're all Whipped" Skids remarked edging closer to Optimus

7pm

"Well this has been a colossal waste of time" Ironhide spoke up as he rearranged his cannons he turned his head to observe the abandoned barn he and the other Autobots had decided to make camp in.

"Well at least we got two of them" Sideswipe continued looking over at the scrap metal which had once been a Decepticon

"Getting only two out of four is nothing to be happy about Sideswipe" Ratchet said before ducking his head back down to observe the damage done to Bumblebee's arm

"That may be so Ratchet but at least we know what we are up against and can be better prepared for when we see them again" Optimus said looking in the direction the two remaining Decepticons had fled in.

"Plus they were badly injured so they are not going to get very far" Mudflap spoke up as he rubbed Skids leg trying to sooth the pain from the large gash he had received.

"That's true" Ratchet continued stepping away from Bumblebee "All our own injuries are nothing to serious we should all be at least 80% by morning so taking down the remaining two won't be hard."

"So in saying that we should all settle for the night and regain the chase in the morning." Optimus said before shifted into his vehicle form and entered his recharge mode.

"That's not a bad idea" Sideswipe continued shifting as well beside their leader. Mudflap did one last check over Skids before the two shifted and became silent.

"What do you suppose they are doing?" Bumblebee questioned sitting down in his robot form.

"This time of night, properly making dinner and watching a movie" Ironhide answered sitting across from Bumblebee.

"It hasn't even been a full two days yet and it feels like a lot longer" Ratchet said moving so that he was leaning against the side of the barn.

"They better be staying out of trouble" Ironhide muttered and Bumblebee chipped in agreement

"How much trouble can they get up to in and around the base" Ratchet answered back before pausing and rethinking his response. Ironhide and Bumblebee looked straight at him both of their faces betraying the expression 'you're kidding right'. Ratchet let out a sigh and his thumb and index finger moved to pinch the bridge of his nose, a human trait he had picked up from Maggie.

"They can't have gotten into too much trouble I mean they have lasted most of their lives without us so a couple more days without us won't be too bad." Ratchet continued choosing his words carefully

"Who exactly are you trying to convince here" Ironhide responded

"I don't know… I haven't felt this protective over anyone or anything in a very long time" Ratchet said softly taking a seat with the others. Bumblebee nodded in agreement as Ironhide stared off into space

"Admit is Ironhide you are just as protective over Will as Bumblebee and I are over Maggie and Sam" Ratchet said slyly as he hit Ironhide on the shoulder

"Fine I admit… what I want to know is if we can do anything about it" Ironhide responded

"What like a physical relationship" Ratchet spoke up as if he was seriously considering the idea, to his left Bumblebee chirped loudly in agreement

"We would need to ensure that our affections are returned first" Ratchet said scolding Bumblebee for his reaction

"I may not be an expert but their behavior towards us indicates that our own feelings are returned. The three spend most of their time with us and they have absolutely no objection to being physically close to us unlike the other humans we have come across who prefer to be on the other side of the room"

"Huh well I might have an idea on how this could work let me think it through to ensure that all the variables are taken into place before we do anything." Ratchet said getting up and moving towards the others before transforming and entering recharge mode.

"You better figure it out" Ironhide whispered getting up and moving to the other side of the barn Bumblebee right behind him

%%%%%^^^^^%%%%%^^^^^%%%%^^^%%%%%^^^^^

So sorry it took so long, next chapter up soon

Regards Darkprincess64


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note: Hello people, Here is the next chapter thanks to all those who review the last chapter.

Summary: It's the autobots first Christmas and Sam, Will and Maggie decide to spend Christmas with their new friends and family

Warning: Swearing and Human/Autobot romance

Pairings: Sam/Bumblebee, Will/Ironhide and Maggie/ Ratchet

Disclaimers: The plot I guess that's really about it! What a shame.

11th of December

10am

Maggie slowly awoke taking a moment to enjoy the silence before it began to get to her, rolling onto her side she flicked the switch on her radio and lay back down enjoying the soft music which began to fill the room. Sighing softly she sat up and began to move around the room getting ready for the day ahead. After the disaster of a shopping trip two days ago they had decided that the best way to forget all their troubles was to spend the next day lying around only moving to change movies, get food or to go and sit outside.

Maggie finished buttoning her shorts and stepped out of her room she took a quick look around expecting Ratchet to be standing outside waiting for her, letting out a soft sigh as she reminder herself that the autobots had yet to return. Shaking her head she headed down the closest hallway towards the kitchen, quickly fixing herself a cup of tea she moved into the lounge intent and sitting and reading a book.

Standing in the doorway Maggie stood a book in one hand and the cup of tea in the other she slowly raised her eyebrows as she took in the sight. Lying on the floor face down limbs spread out like a starfish and only wearing shorts were Will and Sam, although the way in which they were lying on the floor was not what caught their attention rather the bright red sunburnt flesh which almost appeared to be blinking up at her did.

"I told you, you should have worn Sunscreen" Maggie chimed happily at the boy's pain

"Well you should have pushed the issue" Sam snapped back turning his head whilst trying to keeping his body immobile

"I did push the issue I even gave you statistics" Maggie exclaimed

"Yeah we know you told us all about the link between sunburn and skin cancer and how out off all the cancers in Australia skin cancer is the most common and the biggest killer and then you went on to tell us that, that from day one all Australia are taught the importance of sunscreen and keeping covered up" Will replied looking over his shoulder

"Yes and after all of that all you had to say was 'we will be fine'" Maggie quoted "now look at you... if it wasn't bad enough that we all got sunburnt walking home two days ago you ignore my advice yesterday and now look at you, you're the colour of a lobster"

"If all you want to say is I told you so than say it" Sam sighed burying his head into the carpet and letting out a low groan

"Where is the fun in that... you're already in agony" Maggie chimed happily before looking at the pathetic boys lying at her feet

"Pft and you two supposably helped save the world, you're lucky the Autobots aren't here...well actually Ironhide and Bumblebee would be waiting on you hand and foot" Maggie said walking from the room

"You better not be getting a Camera" Will yelled out

"Now would I do that" Maggie yelled back "sit tight, I will be back"

"Yeah like we are going anywhere" Sam muttered

Maggie walked into the kitchen filling the kettle to the top she flipped the switch to boil and moved towards the cupboard to retrieve some tea bags pulling 8 teabags out of the packet she placed them in a large saucepan and filled it with the boiling water from the kettle and cold water from the tap, leaving the saucepan on the bench Maggie vanished into her personal bathroom and removed the Chamomile lotion from the cabinet and the open bottle of Aloe Vera lotion from beside the sink, after grabbing an armful of towels Maggie returned to the lounge

"Alright who wants to go First" Maggie chimed dropping her armful of products on the floor by Will's head.

"ME" both boys yelled out together, Maggie chuckled as she dropped to her knees

"Sorry Sam but Will is closer" She said as she opened both bottles and squeezed a line of each cream down Will's back before she began to run it in. Will moaned in relief as the cool cream was rubbed into the hot flesh, Maggie's fingers worked the cream over every inch of Will's back, neck and shoulders.

"Hey do me now" Sam whined looking pitifully up at Maggie who promptly rolled her eyes before moving over to where Sam lay.

"You know maybe it's a good thing the Autobots aren't here can you imagine Ironhide or Bumblebee applying lotion" Maggie said as she finished up on Sam's back and put the caps back on the bottle

"The tea should be cool enough by now" Maggie muttered walking back into the kitchen

"What's the tea for" Sam said sitting up and stretching his arm up above his head

"Not sure but that feels better, at least we can move now"

"Hey lay back down...I am not finished yet" Maggie said walking back into the room saucepan in hand.

"What's the tea for" Sam questioned looking in the saucepan

"You dip the towels in the cool tea and put it on the sunburn it helps speed up the heeling rate as well as helps to prevent blisters from forming" Maggie explained soaking the first towel

"Is this another Australian thing" Will questioned

"Yes now lay down" Maggie Snapped

5pm

"Oh I feel great" Sam yelled out walking freely around the base. After the boys complaining had stopped the three had ventured into the kitchen and after making some sandwiches and packing some chocolate for dessert they had ventured out to see how much of the base they could explore on their own.

"Good well I hope you have learnt your lesson" Maggie said taking another bite out of her chocolate bar

"We have" Will promised

"Wow this place is really big I am glad we turned back when we did" Sam commented looking back at where they had come from

"I think we have seen most of the base but your right I don't know if we could have gone much further not without have to have to stop for a long break" Will said as they walked back over the threshold of the base and the living quarters

"We should get the Autobots to take us to the end of the base just to say that we have done it" Sam said taking a water from the fridge and sitting on the couch slightly mindful of the sunburn.

"Yeah when they get back" Will muttered

"You really miss him don't you" Maggie smiled over at him

"This morning when I woke up even though I know he wasn't here I kept wishing that when I opened my door Ratchet would be waiting for me"

"We all miss them...maybe a lot more than we should" Sam said "I know I want nothing more than to go outside and scream his name and hope that he hears me and comes back"

"I miss him more than anything in the world... I don't feel right without him being here" Will spoke up

"Like apart of you is missing" Maggie whispered and Sam nodded in agreement

"I miss him" Sam said looking down at his hands

"They will be back soon" Maggie said moving towards the kitchen in order to start dinner

"They better be back soon if they know what's good for them" Will said following her

11pm

Sam lay on his bed getting ready for another yet another night without his guardian by his side. True it had only been two days but it had felt like two years. A loud buzzing from his bed side table caught his attention and Sam moved quickly to grab his phone. Sam shot up into the sitting position as the name of the sender crossed the screen Bumblebee. With shaking hands Sam opened the message and read the short message: I miss you so much...I will be home soon. Smiling Lay back on his bed letting his eyes fall closed.

At the same time Will and Maggie received identical messages. All three grinned widely as they send back identical messages: I miss you too, hurry back

Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy next one up soon


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note: Hello people, Here is the next chapter thanks to all those who review the last chapter.

Summary: It's the autobots first Christmas and Sam, Will and Maggie decide to spend Christmas with their new friends and family

Warning: Swearing and Human/Autobot romance

Pairings: Sam/Bumblebee, Will/Ironhide and Maggie/ Ratchet

Disclaimers: The plot I guess that's really about it! What a shame.

12th of December

12pm

Ratchet signed as he slowly limped across the road and over towards a group of trees before moving so that he was leaning one of them, he took a moment to look over the carnage which decorated the empty highway. What had once been a strong and stubborn Decepticon was now nothing more than scrap metal riddled with bullet holes. The medic's gaze moved from the debris and focused on his own injuries, Ratchet noted that whilst his right arm was significantly damaged it was repairable and there should be no lasting damage to the limb in the long run, the only other injury was to his leg where the Decepticon had tried to remove is with what appeared to be a Hack Saw.

Movement in the foliage behind him caused Ratchet to jump up from his position and ready his weapons ready to deal with the intruder

"Lower your weapons it's me" Ironhide moaned out sounding out of breath his large hand pressing against his chest

"Primus Ironhide announce yourself before you do that" Ratchet snapped before his voice changed into concern

"Let me see your injury" He said moving his uninjured hand to push Ironhide's away revelling a large gaping hole covering the right hand side of the weapons specialist chest and shoulder

"Well will I live?" Ironhide joked trying to get the look of concern off the out bots face

"You will looks like most of the damage in centralised to one particular area and it missed everything important...You got lucky" Ratchet said pulling away

"Seen any of the others" Ironhide spoke moving his hand back over to cover the injury

"No not yet...we should wait here until we hear from them" Ratchet replied leaning back against the tree and letting out a sigh

"Well at least it is all over and we can go home now" Ironhide answered leaning against another tree

Ratchet snorted before glancing at Ironhide "You just want to hold Will again"

"What and you don't miss Maggie" Ironhide snapped back shifting his cannon

"I do but it in all the time I have known you, you have never had these feelings for anyone it's a little odd that one small human has managed to make its way into your heart so to speak"

"He just got lucky that's all" Ironhide snapped turning away

"Sure you just keep telling yourself that" Ratchet replied nudging Ironhide in the stomach.

Ironhide moved to respond before a loud chirp caught both their attentions.

Bumblebee stumbled forward trying to dislodge some branches that had tangled themselves around the smaller bots foot.

"Are you injured" Ratchet asked getting up and moving over towards the yellow bot. Bumblebee began shifting from side to side happily shaking his head, before he raised his arms and spun around showing off that no damage had been received in the latest incident

"How in primus did you manage that" Ironhide replied sounding annoyed yet looking impressed

"Because I am just that good" Bumblebee sang pushing his chest out

"As Maggie says don't get cocky" Ratchet snapped hitting bumblebee on the back of the head. Bumblebee dropped his head trying not to looked proud of himself

4pm

It had taken another two hours but all the Autobots had been reunited with varying degrees of damage. Ratchet had been proud to announce that all the damage was repairable and that no lasting damage would be sustained by anyone. After being given the all clear by Ratchet all Autobots grudgingly began the long cleanup to hide all evidence of the previous battle.

"This would be so much easier if the humans were here" Skids sulked as he kicked a large chuck of scrap metal at Mudflap who barely managed to avoid getting hit

"If both of you would stop messing around this would get done a lot quicker" Ironhide snapped snatching Mudflap out of the air as he dived for his twin.

"Ironhide is right...we are all tired and all want to go home so the quicker we get this done and quicker we can get home" Optimus interjected before Ironhide could offline either of the twins.

The rest of the cleanup had got relatively quickly and by 4pm the only sign that there was ever a fight was a few scorch lines which covered the road.

"Now we can go home" Sideswipe spoke up rubbing his hands together

"As much as I want to it would be best if we stayed here overnight in order to recharge and make sure that we are in good shape for the trip home" Ratchet said shaking his head

"What he means to say is that he wants to look his best tomorrow when he see's Maggie" Mudflap chimed high fiving Skids

Optimus chucked to himself before clearing his voice box when Ratchet glared at him

"No Ratchet is right we should all get a good 9 hours rest before we take on the journey home" with that said all Autobots followed Optimus lead and after taking cover behind some trees all changed forms and settles in for the night.

Bumblebee's POV

After shifting forms Bumblebee quickly brought up his txt mode and send Sam a quick message

*Good news tomorrow we will be returning* Bumblebee sent before taking a couple of minutes to relax before Sam reply

+That's great bee...you aren't hurt are you+

*Nope the only one who suffered no damage at all*

+Woohoo go bee you are the best+

*Thank-you thank-you*

+Try not to let it go to your head+

*Never Sam never...I miss you*

+I miss you too bee I can't wait to see you again+

*As much as I would love to continue texting you if Ratchet finds out I didn't get adequate rest I will have to listen to his lecture for the entire trip home*

\+ Well in that case have a good rest and I will see you tomorrow+

*Good night Sam*

+Night Bee+

Short chapter I know next one will be longer

Regards Darkprincess64


	14. Chapter 14

Authors note: Hello people, Here is the next chapter thanks to all those who review the last chapter.

Summary: It's the autobots first Christmas and Sam, Will and Maggie decide to spend Christmas with their new friends and family

Warning: Swearing and Human/Autobot romance

Pairings: Sam/Bumblebee, Will/Ironhide and Maggie/ Ratchet

Disclaimers: The plot I guess that's really about it! What a shame.

13th of December

7am

Sam stared at his alarm clock biting his lower lips, why couldn't time move faster bumblebee was coming home today and he wanted time to speed up to the point where his guardian would be by his side again. Rolling on to his back Sam tried to empty his mind in order to gain a few more moments of sleep he didn't want to be tired when the autobots got back.

7:05am

Sam threw his pillow across the room in frustration, no matter how much Sam tried he couldn't get back to sleep and it was pointless to try again. Sighing in frustration Sam dragged himself from the bed and made his way over to the bathroom in order to get ready for the day.

7:45am

Sam was a little ashamed to admit how much time he spent trying to make himself look good to Bumblebee for when he got back he half hoped the others didn't notice the effort he had done in picking out his clothes and doing his hair. Sam moved into the kitchen he wasn't surprised to see both Will and Maggie already up and ready for the day. Sam smiled slightly as he noted the both Will and Maggie looked as if they had put as much effort into getting ready as he had.

"So how long have you both been up" Sam spoke up helping himself to a coffee

Maggie looked up from her Magazine and gave Sam a small smile

"Since 6:30"

Sam nodded before glancing over at Will who was hidden behind a newspaper

"What about you Will how long have you been awake?" Sam questioned. Will glanced over his newspaper before bringing it back up to cover his face

"6am" Sam and Maggie shared a look and were about to question further when Will's Mobile phone beeped.

"It's Ironhide" Will said quickly opening the message

"Well" Maggie spoke up looking as will typed back a quick message

"They have left and they should be back by about 4ish depending or not if Ironhide destroys all the traffic on the way home"

"4 o'clock what are we suppose to do in the mean time" Sam mumbles burning his head in his arms

"Well as much as I hate to bring up the female card but we have laundry to do and this base is a mess we have to clean the kitchen, the lounge the floors can do with a good clean." Maggie continued as she dropped her mug in the sink and walked out of the room

"They better hurry" Will groaned

"I hear that" Sam continued.

Autobots POV 

12pm

Bumblebee sighed as he drove behind Ratchet this drive was taking far too long. Bumblebee knew that they were not expected back until approximately 4 o'clock depending on Ironhide's mood but it was still a long day. What was really frustrating was that they could get back to the base in half the time if Optimus would let them drive at full speed but their leader had insisted that the stick to any and all speed limits to ensure that the all stayed undercover and away from human eye

"Alright Bumblebee are you listening to me" Ratchets voice filter through bumblebee's speakers

"Yes Ratchet" Bee responded quickly

"What about you Ironhide"

"Yeah I am here" Ironhide's voice boomed through Bee's cabin

"I think I have a solution to our problem" Ratchet spoke up "I have been able to construct a type of hologram which instead of being merely being an image that can't be touched this particular hologram would be able to be solid so we would be able to pass completely as human."

"You mean we can look and feel human" Bee chirped happily

"We can be with them" Ironhide continued

"Yes I have been tweaking the program the last few days I can send it to you to load and then you merely have to select a form to take. Part of this program allows you to age the hologram if needed"

"So we can age with them" Sam replied already trying to come up with an appropriate form to take

"Yes though I will tell you now to make sure that you are happy with your forms before you go ahead because once you take it the only way to change the form is to reset the entire program and that take both time and energy" Ratchet warned sternly

"Yes yes we get it now send the program already" Ironhide snapped

"Well someone is impatient" Bumblebee replied in a matter-of-fact tone

"Drop it or I will offline you" Ironhide growled

"Yes sir" came the quick reply from Bee

"Well if you're both done" Ratchet muttered before sending the program to the other two autobots

"How long will it take to load?" Bumblebee questioned shyly

"The program won't be fully loaded until after your next recharge so just be patient and I would advise that you research the World Wide Web in order to pick an appropriate form"

"Ok... how long until we get back" Bumblebee said

"At the current speed and rate of the traffic I would say ETA would be approximately 3 hours and 34 minutes" Ironhide answered.

Human POV

3:30pm

"If I have to look at one more sponge I will scream" Sam yelled as he walked into the kitchen a large soapy bucket held in his hands which we covered in elbow length gloves. Tipping the dirty water into the sink Sam pulled a face as he pealed the wet rubber gloves away from his skin.

"EWWWW" he groaned out

"Stop complaining" Maggie snapped appearing with a mop and bucket

"How can I stop complaining do you realise how dirty those bathrooms were" Sam snapped desperately drying his hands on a towel. Maggie shop him a sharp look and Sam quickly lowered his eyes realising his mistake

"Ok vacuuming is finally done" Will said walking in "and I found $50 behind the couch"

"That's mine" Sam spoke up

"Prove it" Will replied slipping the bill into his pants pocket before scrunching up his face

"I stink I need to take a quick shower" Will muttered

"If you mess up all my hard work I swear to primes... Do you realise how dirty those showers were...except for Maggie that was clean" Sam spoke up

"That would be because I am not male" Maggie said walking from the kitchen

"Crap 15 minutes" Sam yelled running for his room Will on his heels.

4:30pm

The reunion didn't go as the three humans had hoped the Autobots arrived on time at 4pm on the dot Sam didn't know about the others but in his mind he would run over to the autobots and give bee and hug whilst asking the others how their injuries were. Sam was pretty sure the others had similar thought's unfortunately mudflap and skids got in the way.

The three humans had stood side by side all clean and dressed nicely waiting for the elevator to return with the autobots. The Autobots had appeared all at once and before anyone could react Mudflap and Skids tore away from the others and ran straight for the humans.

Out of the corner of his eye Sam watched Will and Maggie brace themselves for impact but before Sam himself could prepare himself he found himself being lifted in the air by Mudflap.

Maggie and Will both let out joint yells as they were thrown into the air by Skids before being grabbed again.

What happened next was a blur both Mudflap and Skids were thrown across the room in different directions. Sam was vaguely aware that for a few seconds he was hanging in mid air before he was grabbed and pulled quickly into a bright yellow chest.

"What the hell do you think you are both doing" Ironhide roared activating his canon

"We are just happy to see them that's all" Skids yelled shaking his hands in front of his face

"Easy Ironhide" Optimus cooed. Sam took the moment to look at the others; Will was being cradled in one hand being held to Ironhide's chest Maggie was sitting in Ratchets hand being inspected for injuries. A cooing noise from Bumblebee brought his attention back to the yellow Autobot

"I am fine Bee... It's good to see you"

"You too Sam"

10pm

The rest of the night went by quietly which Sam was thankful for though Sam noted that with the exception of Bathroom breaks neither he nor Will and Maggie left their autobots side. Skids and Mudflap were keeping their distance through they were allowed to come a little closer once they had apologised for scaring everyone.

"I have just been in the work shop and it appears that the older model car is gone" Optimus said walking into the room

"Ah well you see..." Maggie started

"It's on the side road... you have may have passed it on the way back" Will answered

"This we have to hear" Mudflap laughed scooting forward

"Well it will have to wait... Maggie and the others have had a trying day they should rest" Ratchet began

"I agree we are all up early so should rest" Maggie said yawing. Sam and Will smiled knowing what Maggie meant to say was "All of you leave I want to spend time with Ratchet"

"Night All"

"Night Maggie"

Woohoo all up next chapter will include the Autobots holo forms. I have a clear idea of what bumblebee should look like but I have several ideas for Ironhide and Ratchet if anyone can help me with a description of these two it would be great.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors note: Hello people, Here is the next chapter thanks to all those who review the last chapter.

Summary: It's the autobots first Christmas and Sam, Will and Maggie decide to spend Christmas with their new friends and family

Warning: Swearing and Human/Autobot romance

Pairings: Sam/Bumblebee, Will/Ironhide and Maggie/ Ratchet

Disclaimers: The plot I guess that's really about it! What a shame.

14th of December

8am

"When are they going up?" Ironhide grumbled looking at himself in the mirror running his long fingers against his smooth jaw.

"Just be patient Ironhide...they have been up early since they have been here let them sleep in a bit" Ratchet said tapping his sneakers on the floor

"If they are not up by 8:45 can we go get them?" Bumblebee spoke up adjusting his t-shirt.

"No if they need to sleep we should let them" Ratchet snapped crossing his arms across his chest. Bumblebee rolled his eyes as he sat down on the lounge room couch. All three Autobots had been up since 4am testing ad re testing their chosen holo-forms and by 8am all three chosen forms were working perfectly. After a few mishaps with the structure and density of the forms Ratchet was confident that all the bugs had been worked out and that they would be able to pass as humans in all situations from being touched of brushed up against by their humans as well as other humans to maintaining the forms during recharge and exhaustion although it was strongly recommended that they rest up regularly in either their true form or alt form.

8:45am

Bumblebee was itching to run into Sam's room and greet his human but a stern glare from Ratchet kept him in his place. All three sat around for another couple of minutes before a figure moved just beyond the doorway...Maggie, from what Bee could tell she was still half asleep and didn't appear to notice them. His attention was quickly snapped up by Ratchet who quickly got to his feet and moved slowly towards the door running his hand through his hair as he walked. A shared glance with Ironhide said everything as the two sprinted from the room leaving a distracted Ratchet in the lounge.

*************************RATCHET***********************

Waiting until Bumblebee and Ironhide were a safe distance from the room Ratchet turned towards a mirror by the doorway ad took in his appearance. After a lot of thinking and references to Google he had finally decided on the perfect form which he decided suited him and his personality. Staring back at him was a tallish figure exactly 2 inches taller than Maggie without heels on his body was lean with slight muscle definition which could he could just make out under the checked shirt he wore. His bright blue eye's- a trait all three autobots shared- were only enhance by the neat shoulder length rusty coloured hair which framed his thin face. Running his hand once again through his hair Ratchet stood up to his full height and walking into the kitchen.

Maggie stood by the kettle staring at it as if telling it to hurry up and boil. She held a tea bag in one hand and the carton of milk in the other, Ratchet quickly noted that there wasn't a cup or mug to be seen and apparently Maggie hadn't noticed this either quietly moving towards the cupboard Ratchet retrieved Maggie favourite cup before walking over and tapping her on the shoulder

"Thanks" Maggie muttered sleepily before turning back to prepare her tea. Ratchet raised an eyebrow and waited silently until Maggie's body stiffened for a moment before spinning around holding the kettle in front of her like a weapon.

"RATCHET" Maggie screamed splashing boiling water over the floor

"Maggie it's me calm down, be careful with that you're going to burn yourself" Ratchet replied trying to take the kettle from hysterical women.

"Ratchet?" she whispered putting the kettle back on the kitchen bench before taking a proper look at the other man

"Yeah...Surprise" Ratchet whispered in response a large smile taking over his face as Maggie moved to touch his face and hair.

"How... It feels so real" Maggie asked turning his head from side to side. Ratchet let the holo form quickly flicker in and out of existence quickly.

"Oh" Maggie managed out "That's so cool"

"You like?" Ratchet asked taking her hand in his own and giving it a light squeeze

"Very much so" Maggie responded taking a step forward and tightening her hold on his hand.

""

"Sam's up" Maggie laughed as a high pitched scream filled the air

"Bumblebee" Ratchet laughed in response

**********************BUMBLEBEE ********************

After splitting up with Ironhide, Bumblebee raced down the hallway heading straight for Sam's room he couldn't wait to see Sam's response to the new form. Opening the door silently Bumblebee looked around the room quickly, with the exception of the clothes on the floor the room was spotless the complete opposite to his room back home. Bumblebee found himself frowning at the thought if he had any say in the matter this would be Sam's home. Shaking the thought from his mind Bumblebee made his way into the room closing the door behind him as silently as had arrived before making his way over to the bed.

Sam slept flat on his back one arm tucked under his head the other stretched out over the side of the mattress. Bumblebee watched for a couple of minutes listening to the steady breathing from the still boy.

"Sam" Bumblebee spoke trying to get the others attention. His only response from his human was a subtle shift in his position, rolling his eyes Bumblebee tried again only louder

"Sam" he called moving closer to the human watching as Sam frowned crinkling his nose in response, taking his final step to the end of the bed Bumblebee reached out quickly lightly touch the hand which hug off the bed, moving slowly Bumblebee began to trace his finger over Sam had before moving it up his arm before moving his hand to rest on Sam cheek

"Sam" Bumblebee spoke for a third time his finger running in small circle on the boys cheek, Sam's eyes fluttered for a moment before opening his gaze immediately falling on the stranger standing next to him

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the high pitch screamed filled the air and Bumblebee scrambled away from the bed holding his hands up trying to portray complete innocents. Sam launched himself from the bed rushing to the wall on the far side of the room

"BEE...BUMBLEBEE" Sam called picking up his desk lamp and holding it above his head

"It's me Sam" Bumblebee said in a quiet voice trying to calm the now frantic boy. He stood still as he watched the humans eyes widen a fraction before Sam began to take in his form. Bumblebee had purposely chosen a form which looked approximately the same age as Sam; his chosen form was slightly taller than Sam with more muscle definition. He was dressed casually in jeans and a tight t-shirt with sneakers his blonde spiky hair was decorated by the black tips on each strand.

"Bee" Sam whispered lowering the lamp back to the desk

"Surprise" Bumblebee whispered a large smile covering his features

"Wow"

***********************IRONHIDE*********************

Ironhide walked briskly down the corridor leading towards Will rooms coming to stop at the door he raised his hand in preparation to knock before he paused. Ironhide paused to a moment before deciding to forgo the knock and just walked into the room remaining as quiet as he could. Just as he suspected Will's room was spotless; clearly his military training had drilled some habits into the man, his clothes were neatly folded on the chair which sat by a desk which was organised everything in its proper spot, even Will's bed appeared to spotless even with him in it. Said man slept on his right side slightly curled in on himself, Ironhide couldn't help but smirk at the idea of himself curled around the human as they slept.

Shaking the though from his mind Ironhide made his way over the bed moving to sit beside the human raising his hand he placed it in Will shoulder shaking gently.

"Will wake up" Ironhide spoke up before freezing when he felt the man tense under his touch, he watched as Will eyes snapped to his face their eyes locked for a brief moment before Will's fist flew out from under the covers connecting with the Ironhide's nose sending the hologram flying to the floor.

"Who are you? How did you get in here? Where's Ironhide?" Will snapped getting out of bed and taking a defensive stance. Ironhide sat up still stunned from the hit he had received, in retrospect he properly should have suspected the captain would react in such a manner. He quickly snapped his eyes to Will to answer the questions thrown at him.

"I am Ironhide this is my new holo form created by Ratchet and I live here" Ironhide stated picking himself up of the floor and standing to his full height. Standing only a few centimetres taller than Will Ironhide had made his form fairly similar to his human counterpart in order to reflect his military status not only was he slightly taller than Will his form was also more muscular, the clothes he wore also reflected his military involvement dressed simply in army camouflage pants with a green tank top and army boots.

"Ironhide?" Will question not quiet believing what he was hearing

"That's right" Ironhide corrected trying to keep his movements to a minimal

"That's amazing..." Will started before his eyes widened

"Oh my God I hit you are you ok" Will gasped rushing over to Ironhide his hands coming up to check his face for damage.

"I am fine" Ironhide chuckled locking eyes with Will his hands moving up to hold Will's wrists the two stood locked in that position for a moment their eyes locked silently talking to each other. After several moments a light blush made it was onto Will's face. The Captain dropped his eyes his blushed deepening. Frowning Ironhide let go of Will's right wrist and moved he hand up to cup and human's cheeks causing their eyes to once again lock.

"" the familiar scream filled the air

"Bumblebee" Ironhide snapped.

I know it mean to end it there, next chapter up soon


	16. Chapter 16

Authors note: Hello people, Here is the next chapter thanks to all those who review the last chapter.

Summary: It's the autobots first Christmas and Sam, Will and Maggie decide to spend Christmas with their new friends and family

Warning: Swearing and Human/Autobot romance

Pairings: Sam/Bumblebee, Will/Ironhide and Maggie/ Ratchet

Disclaimers: The plot I guess that's really about it! What a shame.

15th of December

8:30am

Maggie sighed as she lifted her mug of tea to her lips and took her time in taking a long sip, lowering her mug her eyes moved slightly over to the metal toaster sitting on the kitchen bench before she moved them away not wanting to see the large bags under her eyes in the reflective surface. Maggie glanced to the left where Sam looked as though he should still be asleep his head dropping slightly as he tried to remain awake, to her right Will was fairing a little better the bags under his eyes were not as prominent and he looked more awake but not by much. All three of them had stayed up rather late the night before talking into the early hours of the morning with Ratchet, Ironhide and Bumblebee.

At 4:30 it the morning when Ratchet finally noticed the time the three humans slowly made their way to their respective rooms and promptly collapsed, unfortunately any hope of sleeping in that morning were quickly dash as Mudflap and Skids early morning brawl ensured that they were awake by 8:00am. After dragging herself from the shower 20 minutes later Maggie stumbled into the kitchen where a sleepy Sam and Will were already up and staring down at their morning coffee's.

"So any plans for today?" Maggie started trying to break the silence

"Well is I thought the twins would behave for 5 minutes I would try and get some sleep but what are the chances that happening" Sam muttered bring the cup of coffee to his lips

"What comes before zero" Will muttered staring down at the murky liquid making no attempt to pick the drink up. Maggie sighed the lifting her cup of tea and taking a long sip, as tempting as it was to get up and go back to bed the chances of getting any form of sleep was as Will had described highly unlikely.

The exhausting silence was finally broken by a loud and shrill ring emanating from Will's back pocket, taking a moment to remove his hands from the untouched beverage; Will moved to remove the device from his pocket and stared down at the screen.

"Sarah" Will breathed eyes widening, on either side of him both Maggie and Sam sat up a bit straighter both feeling wide awake.

"Are you going to answer it?" Sam whispered, not responding to the question Will stood up and moved over to lean against the kitchen counter, before taking a deep breath and pushing the answer button.

"He...Hey Sarah" Will stutter out looking at the others anxiously.

"Hello Will...How have you been?" Sarah responded sounding as nervous as he was

"I am well and yourself?" Will answer quickly wishing this conversation wasn't so hard considering they were still husband and wife.

"I am well...look Will I have been thinking and we need to talk and as much as I hate to say this it might be easier if we do this over the phone instead of in person..."

"Oh...ah...ok sure if you want...um...just let me leave the base and I will call you back in 10 minutes and we can talk without interruption" Will responded quietly trying to avoid bring attention to himself

"Sure...Talk to you soon" Sarah responded before hanging up. Will placed the phone in his pocket before looking over at the others

"I am just going out for a bit...talk things over with Sarah somewhere quiet" He paused glancing down at his watch "If I am not back by lunch..."

"We will send Ironhide out to look for you" Maggie answered getting to her feet and walking over and placing her hand on Will's shoulder, Sam quickly nodded I agreement getting to his feet and giving Will what he hoped was an encouraging smile. With a final glance Will turned and headed out of the kitchen for the nearest exit missing the worried look Maggie and Sam shared on his departure.

15 minutes later

Will took a deep and steady breath as he tried to calm is racing heart, he wasn't sure if his pounding heart was attributed to nerves or the sprint he had just done in order to try and put as much distance between him and the base, whatever the reason Will made a mental note to work out more.

After one last breath and a quick lick of his lips Will dialled Sarah's number before bring the phone to his ear in time to hear the soft click letting him know she had answered.

"Hey" Sarah breathed out her voice letting through a slight quiver

"Hey...so um you wanted to talk" Will said finding the ground under his feet interesting

"Yeah we need to talk about us...I understand that the last couple of months have been hard on you with what you went through, meeting the autobots and everything else, and when you got back we agreed that you should have some time away just to get yourself back together... but it's been over a month and I have only heard from you a couple of times"

"I am sorry I have been busy" Will replied quickly

"Have you been busy or have..." Sarah's voice broke and for a moment neither spoke before Will let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding

"Sarah..."

"Do you love me?" Sarah asked quickly cutting Will off

"What... yes Sarah of course I love you"

"Yes you love me but you're not in love with me are you, not like you use to be" Sarah whispered, Will's heart dropped as he heard a soft sob at the end of her sentence.

"Sarah" Will tried to say something, anything to prove that he still loved his wife but nothing came nothing that wouldn't be a lie.

"Don't Will... even if you're not ready to admit it I know it's true. When you came back I noticed it immediately they way you looked at it...him...they way you spoke and the way he treated you... I almost wished that it was the girl you met not that creature" Sarah sobbed the tears evident in her voice

"Ironhide...his name is Ironhide" Will whispered back tears slowing making their way down his face

"So it is true... You are in love with him"

"Yes I am...I am so sorry Sarah" Will continued

"I know you are Will...um perhaps we should finish this conversation later when we are both feeling up to it"

"Yeah that would be a good idea" Will murmured his gaze moving up to look at the sky as he tried to hold back the tears

"Good-bye Will...we will talk sometime next week"

"Yeah... Good-bye Sarah" Will whispered disconnecting the phone.

1 PM

"RATCHET" Maggie called as she and Sam ran into the garage where all the autobots were currently in discussion

"Maggie we were beginning to get worried have you just woke up" Ratchet moved to walk over the young women

"No we have been awake since 8am" Sam said glaring in the directions of the twins who shrunk back under his gaze.

"If you have been awake so long why did you wait so long to come find us?" Optimus questioned standing at his full height

"It's Will... he got a call from Sarah this morning and he left the base so that they could talk privately, he asked that if he wasn't back by lunch if we could send Ironhide out to find him" Sam continued looking up anxiously at Bumblebee who moved to pick up the distressed human.

"I'll find him" Ironhide spoke quickly already on his way out of the room

The soft sound of tyres moving across gravel alerted Will to Ironhide's presents but the human made no effort to move from his spot on the ground, after a moment the sound stopped was replaced by a quieter noise of human footsteps, Will turned his head and watched Ironhide's holo form moving towards him.

"Are you alright?" Ironhide questioned as he moved to lie down next to Will

"I think so" Will replied moving his head to watch Ironhide who in turn moved his head to watch Will.

"What did she want?"

"A divorce" Will finished moving his gaze back up to the sky

"Will if you need anything" Ironhide responded holding his right hand out, Will turned studying the outstretched limb before moving his own hand forward and entwining their fingers

"Thank-you" Will smiled at his guardian tightening his grip

"Do you want to head back or would you like to stay out hear" Ironhide questioned shifting closer so that their shoulders brushed up against each other.

"Can we stay here for a while" Will whispered allowing his eyes to close as he enjoyed the heat of the day.

"We can stay for as long as you want"

6 PM

Will walked into the kitchen to find Maggie mixing a pot on the stove while on the other side Sam was pulling wine glasses out of the cupboard.

"Hey" Will spoke up and watching in amusement as both turned on the spot to look at him

"Where the hell have you been?" Maggie snapped placing the wooden spoon down on the bench with more force than necessary.

"Ha well you see Ironhide and I were talking and then I kind of fell asleep"

"Fell asleep" Sam questioned rolling his eyes

"Y...yeah" Will stuttered his cheeks slowly turning red as he remembered the way he had woken up in tucked into Ironhide's side his head leaning on the holograms chest. Maggie snorted as she turned back to the pot.

"Dinners almost ready we found a couple of bottles of red wine and we decided you needed it" she continued pointing to the kitchen table where two bottles stood.

"Thank-you your right I do need it" Will smiled as he took the wine glasses of Sam and filled all three of them, within minutes the pasta was done and the three humans were sitting around the table.

"So while you were sleeping Sam and I spoke to the others and they want to test out the holograms tomorrow make sure they can hold up for long periods of time and stay solid so we are all going out" Maggie spoke as she put her wine glass back down

"Where are we going?" Will asked looking from Maggie to Sam when they shared a smile

"Ice-skating" both chimed large smiles covering their faces

"Oh come on I just got over the first set of bruises" Will exclaimed

"Hey man it was their idea, they want to test out their abilities to have physical and be able to maintain the holo forms" Sam chuckled

"Trust me they can maintain physical contact" Will muttered lifting the glass to his lips

"Oh and how would you know that" Maggie smirked

"Ok new topic" Will replied reaching out to fill up his wine glass

"You're not getting off that easily" Sam laughed

Major writers block but hopefully I am back, hope you like it. Going to have the first kiss in the next chapter but who should it be? Let me know what you all think... Darkprincess64


End file.
